Not waiting for him
by Loufiction
Summary: Different one shots about Tsubasa and Sanae meeting again after Brazil.
1. Not waiting

All right people, this is my first ever Captain Tsubasa story.  
Blame it on Euro in my country ;) Blame it on TF1 (French TV) that graciously offered free replay/streaming of the entire Captain Tsubasa anime series !  
So yeah … This plot has been in my head for a couple days now and I knew I had to write it down. Unfortunately, I have no proper knowledge of Japanese way of life to make it more realistic, so sorry if this isn't that good.

It's a one shot guys.

Oh and I hope I haven't messed too much with the canon story. From what I think I understood, Tsubasa told her he loved her before leaving (the incident with the violent guy who wanted to date Sanaé). They were like 15 at the moment. Tsubasa stayed 3 years in Brazil while Sanaé ended Senior High School. He also told her not to wait for him when she gave him the soccer shoes and he left his ball in her care.

**********************************************************************************

He was coming back ! This had been going through her head for days now. The good news had come from Natsuko herself so this was for sure. She was surprised he hadn't told her so in his latest letter but maybe he felt shy about it? Maybe he wondered how she would great him? He shouldn't though.

They had exchanged letters during the two and a half years he spent in Brazil. She knew how difficult it had been for him at the beginning. Being the foreigner. Having to prove himself in the nation of football. Getting used to the very warm weather. Being far away from his family and friends. Never had he implied that it was difficult to be away from her though. But all in all, she knew he had the time of his life once accustomed and accepted. Obviously it had been tough for her as well. During the first few months she didn't dare write to him. Their brief talk before he left rolling through her head. Had it even been for real? Had he said those words? Then he asked her not to wait for him. As if she could even look at another man after what he said!

This got her thinking. What did he mean by that? Was he implying that she shouldn't waste three years waiting? Was he implying that he wouldn't wait for his come back and date in Brazil? This was SO frustrating! Why wasn't he writing?

It was thanks to Ryo that she wrote her first letter. He told her Tsubasa asked about her in one letter he sent him. Her first letter, and truth be told, the following ones were all about fun facts, news about the team and asking about his progress. She smiled remembering she had evaluated the number of days the letter would travel to get to him and how long it would take to get an answer. She got one within the following month. Getting that letter in her mailbox made her day; possibly her month actually. One would have thought she would tear it open and avidly read it. No Sir. She took her time. Religiously looked at it and put it in her bag to get to the park. There she would be alone and able to savor it.

 _"Dear Sanae"_ it began. "Dear Sanae ! I'm Dear Sanae to him!" she joyfully giggled to herself.  
 _"I was really happy to receive your letter, I was worried about you. Thank you for letting me know about the team. I was really waiting for your perspective as the guys are not the most objective. They have been telling me the team is weak without me for weeks now. But surely our Dear Anego would be there to take care of them and solve the problem. You did great there Sanae, I have to thank you on behalf of the team. See I'm not there anymore but I still feel part of the team.  
So enough about the team, what about you? Are you ok? Have you chosen the classes you want to attend when school starts again?  
Well that's something I don't have to worry about. Sometimes I fear that I will be so dumb when we'll all be adults … Maybe you should try a career in teaching? That way you'll teach me everything I need to know ? Ah ah. I'm kidding, I do have classes here. Portuguese obviously, but marketing as well. Roberto explained that we already have to think about what we want to do besides football. That some of us won't succeed in having a professional career. Or that those of us who will know success have to take into account that it won't last forever.  
All right, gotta go. Practice starts in about 10 minutes and if I'm late I'll have extra exercises. Let me tell you that the usual practice is really painful so no one wants any extra._

 _Please take care of yourself._

 _Tsubaba"_

He told her about life in Brazil. About his joy to be trained by Roberto again. Funny things that happened there. He told her about his progress and plans regarding his career. What got straight to her heart though was that he asked about her. What were her plans once school would be finished? How was she doing? What could she answer? As far as she was concerned, her only plan has always been following him. Just like that she realized she had never really thought about it. This got her thinking. What did she want to do in the near future? What was she going to answer?

 _"Dear Tsubasa,_ (yeah if he can, there was no point in pretending and not use it as well ;) )

 _Thank you for your letter I was really happy when I saw it in my mailbox.  
Well you know the guys, even when you were here they thought you were some kind of Football God that was winning a game all by himself. I just had to knock some sense into them, what's Anego for anyways uh?  
I'm still wondering what I can do at school. I've never really took time to think about it. Somehow my life seemed stuck with football. Basic questions but such important answers though._  
 _I thought I had the answer the other day when Ryo told me I should consider a medical career. But if I_ take this path, I want to be a medical doctor, not a nurse like he thought. A specialization in sports medicine maybe? _But geez … do you have any idea how long it takes to achieve that? I have to admit it's titillating. The thing is, as much as I try thinking about it, it always goes back to sports. This is a huge part of my life even though I've stopped practicing years ago. Obviously I don't have the required level to do it professionally as you do._

 _So painful practice then uh? I hope you're not slaving yourself or else Roberto will have to answer to Anego's fury ;) Please, promise me you'll be reasonable. Do you guys have managers there just like you had it here?  
Someone has to take care of you because I know you; you won't do it by yourself. Just think that you're about to reach your dream and that a bad injury could make you lose it._

 _The guys are here waiting for me. For some reason they seem to think I'm some kind of fragile little thing that needs them to survive … I'll mail my letter on our way to the stadium  
_  
Take ACTUAL care "

In the end, this is what she told him. She just didn't know. From his next letter he got her thinking again, asking her precise questions. Would she like to travel? What was she thinking about long studies? Was there something she liked studying or doing more than another?

This was getting quite interesting. This Tsubasa was different. More mature in a way. The summer was over and she was going back to Senior High School. These were questions she would have to get answers to in the 2 following years because her third and final year will see her applying for universities. So yeah, that wasn't a bad thing at all. Plus, it was a pleasant feeling to see he was concerned about her future. Maybe was he implying he wanted to share it with her?

This was how their first year apart took place. Letters and projects exchanged. On her second year, his absence was getting heavy on her spirits. She decided she would try and go to Brazil to see him again. So she worked after school and during the week-ends to get enough money.

Natsuko learned about it through her mother and requested her to babysit Daichi. This was her way to help Sanae to get enough money soon enough. Those two had to see each other again. She could see Sanae getting more and more depressed. Only when she was with Daichi she could see her smiling. She even took a couple pictures of them together to send them to Tsubasa. And she had a good hope that one day those will become family picture. They still were teens but surely heading to the adult world, especially her son. She knew things will get serious between those two as soon as he'll get back to Japan.

 _"Dear Sanae,_

 _Things are great here. I had a great game the other day; we're on our way to win the Brazilian championship. I can't wait to get my hands on that Cup ;) And I swear I'm taking care of my shoulder.  
So … I know I told you not to wait for me and we tacitly decided we won't speak about it again, but seeing you with another guy hurts!  
Ok I feel I got you scared here. I'm talking about my little brother; my mom sent me pictures ;) You guys look so cute together, I so glad he has you. We were able to talk the other day on the phone and he told me you're teaching him football. He likes you. Like a lot. I think I might be jealous here.  
So how about your quest to find your future career? Any news about it? I still think you'd make an awesome doctor. I would trust you with my life. Hey … I already do actually. But journalism is a great idea as well. Your writing is pretty awesome. I remember some presentation you made at school, you were, ARE brilliant. And yeah if you can specialize in football, who am I to complain?  
Anything planned for your holidays? The guys are heading to a training camp so you'll be all by yourself. Probably working at your parents' store? Well it's time for me to return the favor: don't slave yourself ;)  
Ok gotta go again, the guys are coming over and we're heading to the beach. Beach soccer is great by the way ;)  
Take care._

 _Tsubasa"_

They were still writing back and forth and her future seemed brighter each time. She had thought at the beginning that a medical career could be a great option since she had been taking care of the guys (ok better be honest here ...) HIS injuries for a long time now. But the long years of studies made her rethink this option. Then she realized that if she wanted to go to Brazil, alone, she would have to speak Portugese. And she didn't know a word of it. Taking lessons would be great but it would also have a certain cost she could not afford if she wanted to afford her plane tickets.

She had bought herself a book to learn the basics and she thought she was doing good. Maybe she'll try a few words in her next letter? Speaking it, on the other hand would be another challenge.

Tsubasa's progress in football seemed terrific. She had the opportunity to watch one of his games once. He seemed to be a huge part of the team. She even saw Roberto on the coach area. She wondered what they would both think if they knew she had taken a liking in playing in the female team. Obviously she had no particular talent but she liked it. Somehow it managed the paradox wonder of taking him out of her mind and feeling close to him at the same time.

"Girl you're losing it!" She thought to herself once.

When finally she got her tickets to Sao Paulo, she nearly lost her nerves. She wanted it to be a surprise so she had never told him about it. The fact that he failed to mention he had moved bothered her. They were exchanging letters! Where was she supposed to send her letters now? How on earth was she going to find him? Oh … right … obviously to the stadium. And she was right.

Looking for him had been another challenge. The training center seemed to be overcrowded by fans. Some very attractive Brazilian women even. Dear Lord, how was she going to be able to compete? She was about to turn around when a man stopped in front of her, surprised.

"Você Sanae de Tsubasa não são?" He asked.

All right. Point taken. She couldn't understand fluent Portuguese.

"Aren't you Tsubasa's Sanae?" he asked again in English.

She blushed like she had never blushed in her life. "His Sanae?" where was this coming from?

"Eu sou Sanae." She tried in Portuguese. "He doesn't know I'm here, it's a surprise." she answered in English. "Eu sinto muito, eu não falo bem de portugêse". She explained.

"It's ok, we all speak English here. Part of our training ;)" he joked. "Follow me, I'll show you where he is."

They entered the stadium and she followed him through the halls and when they passed the changing rooms, she knew they were heading towards the field.

"Sanae?" exclaimed someone in her back. She turned around and recognized Roberto. This made her smile. He might have taken Tsubasa away from her, but he was the one making his dream come true.

"Hello coach." She greeted him.

"It's great to see you. He needs it right now." Roberto started. This made her worried. "Nothing bad I swear. He's homesick at the moment. He's taking a nap on the field. Tell him he DOES have to take his 2 weeks off." He said winking at her.

They left her alone, still in the dark and freshness of the tunnel leading to the field. He was just there, meters away from her. She had crossed to world to see him again, she just had hours left and she was like paralyzed. Just as if sensing something was off, Roberto came back and gave her a little push towards the light.

"Nothing bad Sanae, I assure you, but he really needs you."

And in the light she was. She needed a little time to adjust and then she started to look for him. Ah. There he was, lying on the grass in a shadowed corner of the field. She took a deep breath and made her way towards him, avoiding crossing the field, walking all around it.

When she was about to reach him, she took her time to stare at him. God how she had missed him. Surviving two years without seeing him was a wonder. Then seeing he was starting to wake up, she smirked.

"So this is how painful your training is uh? Could have fooled me" she teased.

He opened his eyes right away and turned around to meet her smiling eyes.

"Sanae?" He closed his eyes again and opened them to find her with a bright smile on her beautiful face. Nope. Not a dream. She's her for real. He hesitated for a few seconds. What to do? Follow his heart and hug her like there was no tomorrow and then kiss her senseless? Oh to hell with his brain. He stood up and took her in his arms, only refraining from kissing her.

"You're here!" he said making her turn around in his arms. "Yes I'm here and I'm going to get sick if you go on like this!" she laughed.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he started while letting her back on the field again.  
"Homesick?" she asked. "Yeah a little bit. Two years is long. And Brazil is really different I have not a lot of things reminding me of Japan here." He answered her linking his hand with hers. "And SO Sanae-sick" he thought to himself.

"Yeah well Anego is here now,"she teased again. "I'm going to take care of you".

"How long can you stay?" he asked. When he saw her face he knew they had a few days at best. "My plane leaved tomorrow," She answered, her face falling. "I had to work a lot to afford these tickets and they were the best I could have." Ok it was official, she was pathetic.

Tomor …. Oh no. No no no NO ! Absolutely not, he won't have any of that! Oh, how he hated her sad face at that moment. He took her face between his hands to let her look at him while talking. "Listen. Don't take this wrong or anything." He started. "Do you have any obligation to go back except for what's printed on your ticket?"

Ok, time to stop staring. He asked a question. Hello brain, care to get back to work? "Er. No, I'm off work for the rest of the summer and I was looking for an internship for the senior year at school."

"Sanae, let me change your trip back home. How about in a week instead of tomorrow?" he offered. That left her speechless for a few seconds before she came back to life.

"Tsubasa, really I just can't accept that, plus I have to find a hotel room, mine is only booked for tonight." She tried to explain, but he stopped her. "Nonsense. I'll take care of it. I owe you a couple birthdays anyways" he winked at her. "But…" she tried again. "Ah ah ! No buts." He was final with his proposition.

"Ok just one last question, well two actually. Are you really sure you can afford this? And how can I get this information to my parents since they are supposed to wait for me at the airport tomorrow?"

"Absolutely sure, I should let you know a couple things or two about the income of a professional football player miss journalism," he chuckled. "Then we'll just call your parents, and "voilà" we're done getting you an all-inclusive one week holiday with me, er … in Brazil" he was the one blushing now. "What a nice change" she thought.

She was calculating what time it could be in Japan but he was quicker than her, being used to this. Her parents were happy about this change. So there she was. About to spend a real one week holiday with him.  
Alone.  
Alone with him.  
Dear Lord.

He got permission from Roberto to skip then end of practice and took her to his apartment to make a few calls. He got a call while there that intrigued her. He was speaking in Portuguese and profusely blushing. Once again, she regretted that her level of Portuguese was so poor. He sighed and hung up the phone.

"Ok, that was my roommate. He insists that I take his room while leaving mine to you instead of letting you stay at the hotel." He said. "Uhm … that would explain the blushing" she thought. "I've got to say that he has pretty good points though," he continued, "One being that Brazil could be dangerous for you." He started, "the other one being that we could spend the money in another way. Like sightseeing and such." He finished.

"What do you mean by dangerous?" she asked? "I didn't feel quite in danger before finding you." She was curious. Ah, the blushing was back. "Well, he said that beautiful ladies are often bothered by men." He couldn't meet her eyes saying that. That was cute. Plus she felt bad he had to spend so much money on her.  
"All right, you got yourself a new roommate for a week", she smiled. He looked up at her and smiled as well. "Although from what I saw in your refrigerator, I'd say that grocery shopping is needed!" she reprimanded him. "Ah, Anego is never far away, let's do that tomorrow morning," he chuckled "tonight we're going to have dinner in a nice restaurant I know by the beach" he said looking at her with the same air he had two years ago when he confessed to her. It gave her goose bombs all over her body.

They took a taxi to Santos to find a nice restaurant. She had a blush all evening long and was shy at the beginning. Truth is, because of their letters they never really were apart. They had a great time. He still couldn't believe she had spent that much money just for two potential days with him. He never said the words but this touched his heart. During the evening, he found himself staring at her lips several times. He was dying to kiss her. He was 17 for Christ's Sake! But to think about yet another goodbye to say made him reconsider. How could he let her go away if he knows what it is like to kiss her?

Sanae was really happy. They had never really talk about it in their letters even though it always was underlying. They had a walk after their diner and he held her hand again. Could he feel it shaking?

"So are you set on journalism then?" he asked her out of the blue.

"Yes, it seems pretty logical actually. Although I do believe that I should start and develop my knowledge of foreign languages if I do want to specialize in football. Plus it's not that common for a woman to specialize in this." She mused.

"Nothing's common about you Sanae," he tenderly told her. God he could kill to kiss her right there and then. The look she was giving him was so adorable. They had to go home; he would never be able to resist her if they stayed here. She was shaking again.

"Time to go home, you're going to catch a cold," he told her. "Going home" with her. What he could give to make it a permanent situation! Seriously, at this rate she would stay here and become her wife before the end of the week. Was this because they had been apart for so long? Was it just because they were perfect for each other?

Sanae was on cloud nine all night long but now she was faced with the prospect of sleeping in his bed. Alone obviously. But surrounded by him. Would she be able to sleep at all? It was all too much too quick, her heart would never manage that much.

Truth is, she was still so tired because of the time difference and the myriad of emotions she had to go that day that she fall asleep as soon as her head touched his pillow.

She was awakened by a delicious smell and his voice on the phone. Again she couldn't understand anything as he spoke in Portuguese but he seemed bothered.

She quickly got her things ready and went to the bathroom to get ready and then she joined him in his living room, smiling.

"Hey there Sleepy Head", he greated her with a huge smile. "I made breakfast, Brazilian breakfast that is", he explained. "Although I remembered that you don't like coffee so I made tea", he proudly said.

"Aww thank you, you're taking good care of me," she beamed at him. I guess I'm going to discover new fruits and vegetables while we're grocery shopping." She was going to love this! "Oh and by the way, I'll have to get new clothes as well, these are the ones I was supposed to wear in the plane, I have nothing else. Unless you have a washing machine?" she enquired.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about a phone call I had from Roberto this morning." He started. Uh oh. He was getting serious there.

"I know I'm supposed to be on holidays but he called to remind me that I have a charity function to attend tonight."

"Oh. Well don't you worry, I'll stay here and struggle with Portuguese on TV," she joked.

"Actually Roberto thinks it would be a good idea if you come. With me." He said matter of factly.

"At the charity?" she asked. Ok she was not getting this. There was something he was not telling her. She studied him for a few seconds. He was thinking as if trying to find the best way to drop the bomb. He sighed. "Here goes nothing," he thought.

"Ok, just let me give you some info about this first, and then you'll decide what you really want." He offered.

"So this charity is a big deal for me. We are raising money for an orphanage here in Sao Paulo. Those kids desperately need the money and I feel it's a duty as a privileged to help them." Then he stopped. He sighed again. "You've got to understand that there's a huge publicity with this event. Famous people will be there. Over the football sphere, there will be actors, actresses, and even American famous people." He stopped again.

"So this is like a great thing right?" she asked when she saw he could not speak again. He looked up at her. "I mean these famous rich people, if they're here then you guys will raise lots of money so that's a great thing," she elaborated. That made him smile. Sweet Sanae, she really was adorable.

"The thing is coming WITH me," he emphasized the "with". She suddenly blushed. Ah. She got it.

"You mean … like your date for the evening?" she said with a little voice.

"I mean as my girlfriend rather." There he said it. Her eyes were so big when he said it, that it would have nearly made him laugh. He sighed again. "Sanae … the truth is that I had no intention of anything official happening here with you." Her eyes were now full of tears. Damnit! He quickly took her hands in his. "Don't get me wrong. This is the hardest thing ever. I thought leaving you in Japan was it before. But having to let you go back there again, it's killing me. If I ever get a taste of actually being your boyfriend I don't think I'll be strong enough to let you go. I couldn't even let you take your plane yesterday." He elaborated never leaving her eyes. She blinked as if absorbing all that he had just told her. Then she smiled and she was now the one taking his hand into hers.

"Ok. And so what if I'm the one strong enough for the both of us and do take that plane in a couple days? … Would something official potentially happen under that condition?" she asked.

He was the one smiling now. This girl was amazing. "Well there's also the thing with journalists and paparazzi." He told here, "Are you ready for this? As soon as I'm going to introduce you as my girlfriend they're not going to let you a free minute, you'll be showered with embarrassing questions. They'll want our picture, your picture. You're going to be all over the newspapers here and maybe in Japan." He continued. This didn't seem to bother her though. She rolled her eyes even.

"Well first of all, too bad for them I don't speak Portuguese so I guess if they want to ask questions they'll have to be inventive or try in English." She chuckled. "Then, do you honestly think I haven't thought of that? My whole life I've been thinking about what it would be to be with you, to share your life. So ok I've got to admit that up until recently this was not a part of it I had envisioned. But I've seen your games here Tsubasa. I've seen people interviewing you. Even though I could not understand it all I knew they were quite bothering you. I've seen the newspapers; I even have some in Portuguese. I knew this would come with being with you. I'm not saying that I'm going to love it but if this is something I have to endure to be with you, to officially be with you then so be it, I'm ready."

"So you don't know some of them asked me to make my coming out then?" he teased. "Whaaaaat?" she exclaimed, shocked. "Ah! Told you they could be very annoying." He said. "They really have asked you that?"

"Absolutely, it seems they had doubts because I've never picked up one of the women throwing themselves at me," he elaborated. "Well I'm glad you didn't," she said punching his arm. "I could have never done that knowing whatever I had said you were waiting for me," he seriously said. "So are you officially my girlfriend now?" He had a bright smile. "Yes, I guess I am," her smile mirrored his. He cleared his throat, suddenly unsure. "Soooo … I can do that now, right?" he said capturing her lips. Oh Dear Lord why had he waited so long? This was so great!

Sanae was living a dream. He finally made the move. She was his girlfriend! Unfortunately the phone rang, interrupting them. "Oh for crying out loud!" he swore. Never letting go of her hand he answered. He then smiled and greeted Roberto in Japanese so that she could understand what he was saying. "Yes she'll be there. Yes, officially." He then laughed. "Thank you Roberto." And he hung up.

"So, ready for shopping?" he asked. "Sure, let me get my purse. Then she came back from his bedroom empty handed. "What's going on?" he could tell she was bothered.

"Uhm … how formal is this event tonight?" Oh. Right, evening gown and so on. "We have the whole day to get ready," he reassured her. "And I don't want to hear any more nonsense about how much I spend. You deserve it, actually, WE deserve it!" Right, that was final then.

He usually was renting a tuxedo but Sanae convinced him to buy a new one while she was choosing her gown. That way both would be surprised on the evening. She just couldn't wait. Paparazzi be damned. They want to a restaurant to have lunch and he then showed her the Japanese area of Sao Paulo, that way they could find everything they needed to cook for the day after.

It was then time to go back home and get ready. The foundation hosting the charity diner would get a limousine to pick them up so they just had to get ready. They were surprised to see a woman waiting for them. She approached Tsubasa explaining something to him. Damnit, understanding Portuguese really was needed now; she should have taken that book more seriously! She saw Tsubasa laugh and let the girl in with them in the apartment. "That's a gift from Roberto for you" he laughed again. "She's an esthetician; she'll take care of your hair and make-up." Oh. OH! This was not something she had seen coming. But whatever, that would be nice; Roberto was really thoughtful she would have to thank him later.

She was ready. The girl was very proud of her work as she smiled and gave her a thumb up. She signaled she would be leaving and let her all alone. The driver was supposed to be here in ten minutes. She tried to have a look at herself but couldn't find a mirror for the life of her. She then heard a knock on the door and he was there. She turned around and looked at him, speechless. He was staring at her, with his mouth opened. She took that as a good sign. She was about to tease him when the bell rang, signaling the limousine was here waiting for them. She made her way towards him and he finally snapped out of it. He took her hand to bring it to his mouth gently kissing it.

"You're absolutely stunning", he said making her blush. "Well I had to make extra efforts to match you," she complimented him as well. Her gown was spectacular. A deep carmin red silk gown with an asymmetrical bodice leaving a bare shoulder. The gown in itself was a sheath dress but it had a huge train. Her hair ware long and wavy.

They were quite the sensation when they arrived. As Tsubasa had expected the journalists were crowding them and were asking question after question. Sanae didn't get anything but she only had eyes for him. At some point a woman directly asked her questions but she soon realize she could not understand her and gave up. They then stopped for a photo call and finally were able to enter the huge dining room.

The evening was magical for her. They found his teammates and they had diner and danced the whole night. When they could finally call it a night it already was early morning. Tsubasa requested the limousine driver to make a detour so that they could see the sunset from a gorgeous sight. As the exited the car, he took her hand to help her out and they found themselves on a hill overtaking the Atlantic Ocean.

"It's breathtaking!" she said, spying the first ray of the new day.

"You are breathtaking,"he answered hugging her from behind and putting his head on her bare shoulder. "Wrong move here Tsubasa", he said to himself. He was dying to kiss it and feel her skin against his mouth. "Veryyyyy wrong move" he thought again when she fully let herself against him.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "A little bit, but so worth it", as she was bathed with the first rays of light. "Definitely worth it," he said giving in to his desire and kissing her shoulder. She shivered. "We should go home," she reasoned. "Most definitely." They made their way to the limousine hand in hand and she even fall asleep her head on his shoulder on the way back to his apartment. He started to wonder how on earth he would be able to get her inside without waking her up but he was more than annoyed with her gown. Luckily for him she woke up when the car stopped as if she had been rocked by it. Tsubasa gave the driver a consequent tip and they left for his apartment.

There was a slight moment of embarrassment as both of them wanted the same thing but daren't ask for it. They got ready for bed and Tsubasa want into his room to access his bathroom. She already was in his bed when he got out. He was going to exit his bedroom when he heard her. "Please stay." None of them was ready to act on it; they just wanted to share the same bed and rest together. He switched off the light and joined her.

Unfortunately for them, the days went by very quickly and soon they found themselves at the airport. He was feeling really bad and was reconsidering his decision to let her go public with him. He was pretty sure paparazzi would have followed them. The only thing he wanted was to kiss her like there was no tomorrow and find a way to make the following months go by quicker. True to her words, she was a rock that day and as the hugged tightly waiting for the very last call for her flight she told him "This time I'm the one leaving and I will wait for you. We went through the two first years and we'll manage the next couple months. Give the best you can on the field so that you come back to me soon." He then kissed her again.

"Last call for flight JP403 for Tokyo" the hostess said in the microphone.

"I love you," he said kissing her one last time. That made her smile. "Eu te amo", she answered with a wink. Quick she had to leave and take that plane or else she would stay here until he comes back to Japan.

"See! You perfected Portuguese," he teased thankful for her little scheme to make him laugh.

And then she was gone. He stayed until he saw her plane take off. He stayed even a little bit longer. Wondering how he could have imposed that on her two years ago. What an egoistic git he had been! He felt a hand on his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see Roberto there.

"Come on Tsubasa, go to practice that would help you think about something else." He offered.

And to practice he went. His progresses were phenomenal as if he had never had the slightest homesickness. He had a goal now, getting noticed and offered a professional contract. That was the only way he could get back to her.

When Sanae landed in Japan she was greeted by her parents. She was sad obviously but really thankful that their situation was now official. She couldn't wait to write a new letter to him. Their letters exchange started again but they were much more personal and honest. They knew where they stood now, everything was so much easier. Finally, 6 months after she came back to Japan he told her he had been offered a professional contract. She was over the moon for him. He even called her one day.

"I missed your voice," he said.

And finally, FINALLY, she heard the news from Natsuko. He was coming back to Japan! She told her one day when she had asked her to babysit Daichi. She had an errand to run in Tokyo and Sanae was more than happy to help her. She knew they had worked out their issues and was very happy for the young couple.

Sanae was playing football with Daichi in the backyard. He was talking to her about a girl he had met in the kindergarten. She was laughing because he told her that little girl wanted to be his girlfriend.

"But I don't want to!" he said outraged.

"Well you just have to tell her then Daichi," Sanae explained smiling. "But I don't want to make her sad," he whined.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he said seriously, while taking her hand.

"Oh Daichi, sweety, I can't be your girlfriend, you're way too young," she gently said.

"So I can't marry you either then?" he realized, saddened. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry but no, you can't." she stroked his head, hoping it was just a kid thing. He seemed to be thinking really hard and then he looked at her smiling. "I know what you can do! You can be my older brother's girlfriend and marry him. Then you'll be my older sister!".

"Well I've got to say that's a mighty idea Daichi," said an amused voice in their backs. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

"Tsubasaaaaaaa!" screamed the youngster running to hug his brother. Sanae turned around and saw them together. He was holding his little brother tightly against him but had his eyes focusing on her, and her only. Natsuko was beaming at them, gesturing Sanae to come closer.

"Some errand you had," Sanae joked.


	2. UEFA European Cup finale

Ok, I've been to the Paris Japan Expo this week-end, I'm on a roll )

These are a couple short stories, one shot stories, that I've been thinking of with Tsubasa and Sanae meeting again after his Brazilian years.  
Not always following the official timeline / canon story.

*********

Sanae was sitting on a bench inside the Stade de France in Paris. She was here on an internship covering the UEFA Euro. She was having a great time watching it and getting her article ready in her head. She knew what she would write and was shouting for both teams since the finale was obviously not involving Japan.

Taro had offered his spare room, living in Paris and she had gladly agreed, happy to see her old friend again. They had a great time visiting Paris since he was on holidays from his training in the now prestigious PSG team. This enabled her to meet his girlfriend.

Now she was commenting the game. She didn't care about other people because she was quite sure no one could understand her. Even though her studies made her fluent in English and French, she kept it to Japanese.

"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me! There! He's alone!" she shouted.

"On the right! Quick on the right … erf too late …" she fumed.

She never saw him behind her. He was amused and full of nostalgia. She could never get rid of Anego, it was stronger than her, and this aspect of her personality was coming out around football. She has changed though. Her hair was longer. Shiner even. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Very simple but she looked great.

She had taken notes on a paper bloc but had left it on the bench. He had a look on it and instinctively nodded, this was pretty impressive.

"Come ooooon if you want to score a goal you really have to achieve more than three passes!"

He chuckled. She definitely would never change. "Maybe you should play in their place?" he offered. Oh boy was she pissed when she turned around and answered him.

"Who do you th…." She stopped right there as soon as she recognized him. She had her hands in a fist in her rage. They fall down on her sides. The game was forgotten as she looked at him in awe.

"Tsubasa" she barely managed to murmur. He tenderly smiled and hugged her, "It's so good to see you again Sanae" he said his nose in her hair. Oh, this jasmine smell, how he had missed it! "I missed you", he continued.

"How did you find me?" she asked in wonder. Still in his arms mind you. "Taro gave me a call. I already was in Europe as I'm looking for a new team".

This got her attention, she looked up at him. Geez when had he become so tall? "You're leaving Brazil?" She thought this day would never happen!

"Yep, I think I've learned everything I had to learn there, time to find another team and another challenge." The fact that she was still in his arms didn't go unnoticed by him either. "Taro told me you were covering the finale and he still had a ticket so here I am." They suddenly turned around as they heard a roar within the crowd as Portugal finally scored its first goal.

"I missed it!" complained Sanae turning around. "Oups, sorry," Tsubasa apologized, never letting her go though. "Oh it's ok," she said, I'll catch it on replay. "Good" he said tightening his hug on her from behind and putting his head on her shoulder. "Are you cold?" he asked. "You're trembling." He continued. She sighed. "I'm ok now," she smiled.

"So, tell me more about this internship, when are you done?" his breath on her neck made her shiver again. It was nearly tickling her. "Well this game is my last report and I'll be able to send my very last article tonight and I'll be done." She answered. "So you're on holidays then, because from what I've read on your notes, your article is pretty much ready." She chuckled. "Well I still have a little bit more to write but yeah, let's say I'll be on holidays tomorrow."

"Wanna come to Spain with me?" he offered. He felt her catch her breath. "Nothing has changed for me you know," he murmured at her ear. She shivered again. "There is no way I'm leaving you behind again this time. Once you graduate, you'll be able to be a journalist in Europe, be it for a Japanese company or for a European one. You can even try freelance, my salary will be enough for us both for you to start and not feel pressured." He started to get worried when she did not answer.

"Sanae? I'm sorry if I assumed about our future," he started while giving her space, "I … I thought you waited and … uhm … returned my feelings." she still didn't move. He swallowed his pride and moved away from her. "I'm sorry" he said again before turning around.

He couldn't even exit the private box they were occupying that she run towards him taking his hand in hers. "I'm the one who's sorry. I just … God Tsubasa do you have any idea about what you're doing to me right now? I've been dreaming those words for years!" she started.

Her eyes were shining with happy tears. Her smile was radiant. Her cheeks had a beautiful pink shade. "So Spain uh, what teams?" she asked.

A relieved smile was on his face as well. "Barcelona", he told her. "Well I guess I'm going to have to learn Spanish then."

He pulled on her hand and took her again in his arms. "God I love you so much." He told her before kissing her.


	3. Leaving Brazil uh?

Yet another one shot

I've always thought Sanae would be quite good at football Here's one where she's awesome at it )  
Oh and by the way, I grow up with Captain Tsubasa at a time where cell phones and internet where futuristic :p So most of my one shots are in the 80's.  
Obviously if you see a mention of email and such … it takes place nowadays :p

I might have mixed current events (UEFA European Cup last time, Rio Olympics this one) with the "no internet, no cell phone" period though.

********************************

He's been back for a month now and boy had he made progresses! On his football that is. He was still as shy as the day he left. Sometimes she wondered whether she had dreamed his declaration back then before he left.

Oh they kept in touch. Occasional letters, even a couple phone calls on special occasions. She had felt really special when he called her on her birthday. He had to stay up late to do so and it warmed her heart that he did the effort. And then, she had come to Brazil herself, just a couple days for his birthday. Nothing happened though. She didn't know whether to feel disappointed or not. He had hugged her a long time before she left to take her plane. He had whispered at her ear "I'll be back in 6 months," he started, "and then we'll never get separated again," he promised. She had shivered at the closeness of his mouth, feeling his breath in her neck.

So now he was here, coming back as a skilled professional football player. And she had no idea.

The boys had teased her senseless as soon as they knew he was coming back, she had to go Anego on them to make it stop. She was getting anxious at him coming back during her own tournament. She was captain of her team. Number 10. Nankatsu Team obviously. That was enough to make a field trip for them. But knowing that he would be there for the last days, potentially watching her during the finale if they were lucky enough … well that was nerve-wracking.

And boy was she right. She was in finale. She was leading her team to victory. She didn't know it but he was there, seating with the guys and cheering as loudly as he could. He saw her dribbling an opponent and running towards the goal. She stopped and seeing she couldn't go any further, she made a clever pass back to her kicker that made a powerful shoot to the goal. It didn't work though and the ball came back to Sanae who didn't miss the occasion and scored the third goal for the Nankatsu team, sealing the deal of their victory as the other team had been unable to score.

The three whistles of the referee ended the game and Sanae's team came to her full of joy.

"She's amazing" Tsubasa said without even noticing it. "Oh yeah, we might have been cheering her as much as we can, she still can amaze us, so I guess seeing her on the field for the first time might have impressed you," answered Ryo. "I had no idea she played that good," continued Tsubasa, "She told me she was playing, but getting that good in less than three years? That's exceptional!" he praised her again.

"She's the female you," teased Ryo. That made Tsubasa chuckled. "She is a mix of Taro's technical skills, Hyuga's strength and your genius." His friend stated.

They then looked as the national championship flag was given to Sanae that called her team members to grab it as well and moved it as a team. As they were well known by the stadium's security, the guys were allowed to access the field and they made their way to congratulate their female team. Tsubasa stayed behind, taking all his time to follow them, overcome with shyness. Sanae was just meters away, in all her victorious glory while he was close to the coach bench.

"Hey", said Aiko, "isn't that Ozora Tsubasa?" Sanae felt her heart miss a beat. "Where?" she asked scanning the seats around the field. "With the guys," pointed the girl. And then she saw him. As soon as she spotted him he locked his eyes with hers. Aiko was talking to her but she didn't hear anything. She already was making her way towards him, leaving the victory flag on her way. She should have been celebrating with her team mates. Or she could have been exhausted and getting some well-deserved rest. But she started to run to him. He smiled and mirrored her by running as well. Both Nankatsu teams were beaming at them; but none of them as a smile as radiant as Tsubasa and Sanae.

When they met finally, they hugged for dear life and the world disappeared around them. They missed whistles from the guys and screams from the girls. When they ended their hug, they looked at each other for the longest time. Sanae touched his face as if checking he really was there with her. Satisfied with her checking, she smiled again. "You're back," she stated. "I told you I would," he said taking her back in his arms. "You're amazing with a ball, I'm so proud of you," he sweetly said. That made her blush.

"Come on Tsubasa, we know you guys haven't seen each other for 6 months but we want to congratulate Anego as well," said the teasing voice of Ryo. Damn him, she blushed even more. Tsubasa let go of her waist but took her hand instead. Both teams were celebrating as the boys had won the week before. They started make a jumping round, boys and girls, shouting Nankatsu cheering songs. Then they started to head towards the locker room when a woman approached them. The girls looked at her in awe, all the girls except Sanae who only had eyes for Tsubasa. She came back to her senses when the woman called her name.

"Nakazawa Sanae?" she asked.

"Hai," said Sanae turned to her and then gasping when she recognized her. "I'm Omigi Yuki, I'd like to have a chat with you if you don't mind." She said gesturing towards the center of the field. Sanae then let go of Tsubasa's hand without a word and followed her.

"Who is she?" Ryo asked. "Are you kidding me?" said a stunned girl from the team. "She was Japan's female team captain when we won the senior World Cup against the USA! She's a legend within the female football world!" The guys had their eyes wide opened and looked at the two women who were talking a few meters away. Tsubasa had his arms crossed on his chest and a small smile. "You knew her? You don't seem surprised at all," stated Mamoru Izawa. "I recognized her," he confirmed.

Said Omigi Yuki then left a stunned Sanae on the field and then left the stadium. Tsubasa joined her smiling; he was pretty sure about what had happened there and was really happy about it.

"Got selected in the national team?" he asked her when he reached her. She looked at him, still stunned. "I just can't believe what had just happened," she answered. "Oh trust me I can, like I said, you were A-MA-ZING!" he stated. "You have no idea how much I want to play with and against you one day," he then stopped, having a sweet look, "So I take it my girlfriend is up for a national team training camp this summer, right?" he continued. That took her out of her stunned state. "Girlfriend uh?" she asked with a mischievous smile. "Well, I guess that's the logical next step," he answered being the one to blush now. "I like the sound of that." Then she started to laugh. "Is it so funny?" he asked not getting what was happening.  
"Oh the irony," she said still laughing. "Do you have any idea where that summer camp is?"  
"Er, obviously no," he still didn't get it. "I've been selected for the Japanese Olympic Team, does this ring a bell?" she helped him. "You're kidding me!" he started to laugh as well.

"Ok … they officially gone crazy," Ryo stated. "We should go and see them," said Morizaki. "Absolutely" Aiko added.

The young couple saw them all coming and stopped its mirth. "What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"I've just been offered a position with the Japanese female football olympic team," Sanae beamed with pride.

A roar of joy welcomed her announcement. Everybody congratulated her, the girls ecstatic at their captain recognition and the guys so proud of her accomplishment. "So what was so funny then?" Ryo pushed again.

"Well Tsubasa just came back from Brazil," Sanae started. "The Olympic Games are in Rio, Sanae's leaving for Brazil for the training camp in one week," Tsubasa ended.

That made them laugh again. "You guys have just met again, and you're going to be separated in one week! That's not funny!" Ryo was on a roll …

"I'll go with her," Tsubasa stated. "I made a promise to my girlfriend to never be separated from her again anyways. Plus since we don't have anything settled and that I'm still checking for a new team, I've been offered a job from a Japanese television to comment the games." He explained.

"Wooh wait a minute. Girlfriend? Television? Comment?" Everybody was talking at the same time.

"Yes, girlfriend," Tsubasa started. "Which makes me think that I've been dying to do that since I'm back on Japanese ground," he continued while taking Sanae in his arms and kissing her like there were no tomorrow.

Once again, everybody screamed and whistled at them, all their friends definitely rejoicing at their well-deserved happiness.


	4. Brazil again ?

And I'mmmm back !

The muse called me tonight so here I am  
I know I've been talking about one shots but this one is a continuation from the previous chapter. When the muse call … well better open the computer and start writing ;)

***************************************************************

So there she was, finishing her warm up for her first major international finale within the female Japan football team : the Olympic Games in the prestigious Maracana in Rio. Talk about pressure! They had a beautiful journey so far. Winning against the USA in semi-finale had been a huge achievement already but this finale was gigantic. Brazil being the organizer AND the football craze country, the odds were definitely not in favor of Japan.

Sanae had started the competition on the bench and because of an injury on one of her team mate she had inherited the midfield position together with the captaincy. This was another pressure on her. She knew Tsubasa was there somewhere as he had been offered a consultant summer job with the Japanese tv station that was broadcasting the games in the country. She would have loved having him here with her right now. Something was off. She felt a shift in the air and she didn't like it a bit. She had notice people pointing at her and whispering, people talking to her in a very animated but somehow negative way.

Oh there he is! "Tsubasa!" she called after her boyfriend. There was no camera in sight, no microphone so he was not on duty. He smiled at her and gestured for her to come back inside the tunnel and leave the field for a couple minutes. She gladly obliged being done with the warm up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. There, that frown was back. She knew he was hiding something. "I'm fine, honestly, just a little pressured but I guess I'll have to get used to it" she smiled trying to calm him down. Seriously, this should be the other way around! He should be the one soothing her.

"Tsubasa querido, nòs nos achamos depois la partida", said a girl behind her, "mwah" she added sending him a kiss from a few meters away. Sanae saw him frown again and turned around to look at the girl, in disbelief. What the hell? She thought. Is this one of these fan girls he talked me about?

"Oups sorry, I thought he was waving at me like he used to do in Sao Paulo", she malevolently said. "Anyways, you're the one he left the team for yes?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sanae. Behind her she didn't see Tsubasa sighing.

"Deixa o em paz Daiara!" he nearly ordered the girl. Then he took Sanae's arm and made his way back to the locker room; except he stopped before and entered another room.

"Feeling at home I see," glared Sanae, "would you tell me what the hell is going on here?" she fumed.

He sighed. "I really, really hoped it would not come to this but here goes," he said handing her a Brazilian newspaper. Her picture was in front, together with his.

"I don't understand Portugese," she started. "I know," he said, "and I'm still wondering if I should translate this to you right before the finale."

"Oh come on, you showed it to me, it's too late!" she fumed.

"Right, they are saying I left the Brancos for you and started bashing you," He sighed again and looked at his watch. "Listen, it's going to be hell for you back on the field. That girl you saw, she's Daiara Mendez, the Brazilian Captain. I know her because she's in the Sao Paulo female team. She had a thing for me and she didn't take rejection for an answer …"

"Oh, so this is just jealousy we're talking about?" Sanae asked.

"More or less," he clearly was not done. Sanae looked at his watch as well having taken hers off her wrist for the game. "Come on Tsubasa I really need to go back.

"The Brazilian public is really tough when against you." He started. "Yeah well it's not the first time I'm playing a game outside my local stadium," she wanted to reassure him.

"Sanae, sweetheart, when I say against you, it means YOU as a person, not the team." He explained

She smiled at his use of the endearment term but then frowned at his serious tone.

"All right then, well at least I'm prepared," she told him while going for a hug.

"You have no idea how ugly it can get," he said, engulfing her in a tight hug as if trying to protect her. "Did you get through that when you arrived?" she suddenly asked feeling his pain.

"Yeah a little bit bus as soon as I scored for their team it was over. The thing is you're the enemy AND the girl that took me away from Brazil," he added.

"Yeah, double punishment I guess." She mused, "Yeah well they better get used to see me score then, I'm not going to be scared, let them booh all they want I'm here to win not to please them." She confidently told him. He was impressed by her confidence. He was going to kiss her when the door opened.

"There you are!" the coach said. "Off to the field, now!" she ordered.

When they exited the room, both teams were ready to officially enter the field. Sanae saw Daiara giving a wink to Tsubasa. She rolled her eyes at that. Was this girl for real? Tsubasa stopped her and gave her a thorough kiss as if encouraging and shutting the other one up. Sanae could not help but grin like a maniac. He then winked at her and left for the commenting studios up the sitting areas.

She then turned to her team and told them "all right girls get ready to slaughter them!"

Right after the national anthems, she had to shake hands with Daiara who still had that smirk on her face. "Yeah, smirk all you want witch not only is he mine, but I'm going to leave that stadium with a golden medal around my neck!" she thought smiling.

But after a couple minutes, she realized Tsubasa was right, it was indeed ugly. As soon as her foot touched a ball the whole stadium was shaken by powerful booos. But since she had been warned about it, it did not have the effect they wanted.

The Brazilian team was really good and they had a hard time keeping up with them. They scored first and Sanae quickly took the ball with her to place it in the center of the field to start another attack. Right at the end of the game she managed to score enabling the Japanese team to access prolongations. The Japanese team celebrated their luck under thunders of boos from the public. There were a couple Japanese fans but they were not loud enough to cover it. The girls choose to thank them by going to see them and waved at them before going back to the locker room.

They quickly changed their clothes to put on new shorts and jersey and tried to settle down for a few minutes. Their coach was there to advise them on their tactic. They really could win this! They just had to keep going on with their game and stay focused.

Unfortunately it was not enough. They had to undergo the horrible penalties session. Sanae knew it was part of the game but she hated it with a passion. She had always thought it was unfair. Both teams were at a perfect equality; the next one that would score would win the game and become Olympic Champion.

It was her turn. If she missed Brazil would win at home. She sported a much focused look despite of all the nasty noise the public was doing in order to shatter her concentration. She suddenly turned around to face the Brazilian crowd and put her finger on her closed lips as if telling them to be quiet. She smiled and turned back towards the goal keeper. The boos intensified but she didn't care. She knew what she had to do and she smiled again imagining his face when he'll see it. She gave a powerful shoot and transformed it in his trademark Drive Shoot. And it ended the game. They were Olympic Champions.

Just before her teammates could reach her and celebrate, she once again turned towards the Brazilian public and put her hand behind her ear as if saying "can't hear you guys". That'll teach them ! Only then she allowed herself to celebrate. Oh she could not wait to see him! But surely he had to stay at his commentator's cubicle.

Olympic champions ! She suddenly felt herself fall on the grass being hugged by so many of the girls. She had a stupid grin even though suffocating. They then started to run towards their supporters to thank them and she finally spotted him on the side, talking to a camera, microphone in hand. A Brazilian journalist approached him and gestured towards her. She could see he clearly was annoyed. The cameraman seemed to be pissed even because obviously Tsubasa was giving a live comment. Finally the Brazilian guy gave up and made his way towards the silver team.

Sanae hesitated a moment before making her way to his side. Another Japanese journalist had joigned him to maybe she'll be able to talk to him and celebrate. Tough luck though as he immediately spotted her and gestured for her to come and see them animatedly talking towards the camera.

"Nakazawa-San is joigning us." He announced. "So tell us Captain Nakazawa, how does it feel to get the victory goal?" he asked. She blushed and answered "obviously wonderful. It's an important moment for the Female Japanese Football", she then seriously added.

"Brazilian newspapers had your name all over their front page today, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" he asked again. Uhm, she hadn't seen that one coming. "I guess they'll celebrate their team's achievement, a silver medal is great." There she had avoided the touchy subject.

"How long have you been practicing Oozora's Drive Shoot?" he then pushed. "A good couple months I'd say," she started, then she looked at Tsubasa, "I've had seen him doing it for the longest time in fact." There, the decision was his to take. Oviously the Japanese journalist was expecting a confession from them.

"Did you know that Japanese football journalists are calling you the female Ozora back in the country?" the journalist praised. Dear God, she didn't know she could go any farther in her blushing but boy was it worse now. She heard him chuckling. "Ozora Tsubasa, our special commentator is here with us and was impressed by her final goal, tell us about it" the journalist said making the cameraman filming them both now. "It WAS impressive, I had no idea she could achieve it," she started, "I'm so proud of you," he directly told her, his eyes unmistakably full of love.

Blushing alert, I repeat, blushing alert! Dear Lord they were on a roll!

"You guys seem pretty close, right?" the journalist pushed.

Oh he did NOT dare! Tsubasa blushed as well. Ah! Serves him right! She sighed. "We've known each other since we're 10 years old," she said trying to save appearances. Tsubasa seemed to make a decision; he looked at her as if telling her "it's all over the news anyways …"

"Sanae and I have been dating since I've been back from Brazil". He formalized. "OOOOOH," the journalist answered. "So maybe we'll soon have two Captain Ozora for Japan!" the journalist joked as Tsubasa was putting his arm around Sanae's shoulders. The journalist then turned back to face the camera and ended the interview.

Sanae was then called to get her medal with the team and Tsubasa winked at her signaling he'll be waiting on the bench.

He so damn proud of her, she had been the master on the field today, braving a hostile public, getting rid of a jealous opponent. And that Drive Shoot she performed, just WOOHOO ! He stood up and applauded as Japan was celebrated as the new Olympic Champion and all the girls got their golden medal. He even put his hand on his heart as the national anthem sealed the deal. Damn, he could not wait to celebrate with her. He had booked a suite in a luxurious hotel in Rio that he knew and wondered how she would take it. He carefully checked that the suite had at least two rooms. He really wasn't sure this was a good idea at all but he had acted on his instinct, feeling they had wasted enough time.

Yep, he definitely could not wait, for this celebration, and for their future. That double Captain Ozora idea was really good.


	5. Europe? THE Europe?

And another one !

Got to think about this one while my weekly grocery store shopping. Yeah … actually :p

I just can't help and get Sanae in an evening gown. I have no idea where this obsession comes from but jeez she deserves it!

*********************************

God Sanae knew she was going to hate this. She was in the lobby, waiting for a hostess to come and pick her up to the studio. She was supposed to meet Kojiro here and a couple other people. Why, WHY, WHY had she agreed to that? The hostess arrived, smiling, elegant, not a single lock of hair moving, perfect make-up, poised and all. So not her. Again … what the hell was she doing here?

"Nakazawa Sanae? Nice to meet you, I'm Hélène and I'll be guiding you today" she speaking in a perfect Japanese gesturing towards the elevators.

Sanae followed her once again wondering how on earth she had agreed to that. Oh yeah … she didn't have a choice that's why! She had just signed a professional contract in a prestigious team and her sponsor wanted her on a poster. God and to think she used to mock Kojiro. Where was he by the way? He was supposed to arrive from Italy yesterday evening and she didn't hear from him.

The elevator's door directly opened in the studio. There were makeup tables on the left side and clothes hanging on racks with fitting rooms behind on the other side. The very back of the studio was very bright and she could see a photo shoot was already going on. She had enough time to wave at Kojito that already was taken care of by a make-up artist. He seemed to try and talk to her but she couldn't approach him because she was assigned a makeup table and asked to sit and not move. Yep, she was most definitely going to hate that. She decided she'd closed her eyes and maybe, just maybe, this hell will go on faster.

Her agent arrived and came to give her a pep talk. Lucky for her, she was asked not to open her eyes. Since she had won the National Championship with her team back in Japan, Kaori had approached her and offered to work for her as an agent. It didn't take her long to find her a contract within the Female Olympique Lyonnais team which was one of the best in Europe.

"So here's how this is going to happen. We are mutualizing this photo shoot. One is for your sponsor that you will share with other football players. One is for the Japanese Football Association and another one is for them to promote the success of female football player, namely you as you're the most recent and successful female player having sign a professional contract in Europe."

"Oh so Kojiro isn't the only one I might know then?" Sanae asked.

"I've been told there will be five of you so I guess other guys are coming from all over Europe as much as I know, I only know about you and Kojiro because I'm both your agent." She explained. "Anyways I'm going to supervise Kojiro's shooting session, you know how he can get right?" she teased.

Sanae chuckled, "oh yeah I know", then she closed her eyes again get her hair brushed and prepared. Dear God what was she going to look like when she'll open her eyes?

"I'm done", proudly stated her make-up and hair artist. Sanae sighed and took all her time to open her eyes.

"Don't be nervous, you're gorgeous," stated a voice that took her breath away, "not that she had a hard time doing so anyways, you naturally are gorgeous".

Oh God, … that voice. How long was it since she had heard it? Be still my heart or else I'm going to ruin that make-up.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw him in the mirror's reflection. He was smiling like she's rarely saw him smile. She turned around and was about to greet him when she was guided towards the fitting rooms by Hélène.

"I'll see you later," he said before sitting at the make-up table like he had done that for years. Well, thinking about it … maybe he had.

Of course he'd be there since it was for the Japanese Football Association. She had a look at Kojiro that was giving her a wink and a thumb up. That little …. ! She stuck her tongue at him and it made him laugh. He already was wearing his full football gear from his Italian team. Hers from the OL team was there and she saw they had national jerseys as well. She quickly got ready and exited the fitting room when she realized Taro was the one doing to photo shoot with his Paris Saint Germain jersey.

"Hey Sanae!" he greeted, "so I heard we nearly played for the same team once again?" he asked.

"I know right, that was a really close deal but Lyon made a better offer so Kaori went for it. Plus they just won the European Female League; can you imagine the level of their players?" Sanae still could not believe she would soon evolve with them.

"Told you she would find the best team for you," Kojiro interrupted smiling. "I know, and I have to thank you for that," Sanae gratefully answered him.

Genzo arrived with Tsubasa when Kojiro was called for his photo shoot. "So Nankatsu's best players reunited, uh?" Tsubasa smiled sitting close to her. She knew she was blushing. Damnit won't this silly crush ever leave her? "Yeah, you guys haven't been together since the last national team call right?" Sanae asked. Taro chuckled. "I believe Tsubasa includes you as a member of Nankatsu's best players club" he teased.  
"Absolutely," the later answered. Yep, here we go again with blushing … "Thank you, it means a lot from you guys," Sanae humbly said.

"So we're all be meeting again this season I trust," Genzo said, "Well except for you Anego, for obvious reasons not for lack of talent," he winked at her.

"Uh?" She was lost. Was there any international tournament she was not aware of? Genzo was playing in Germany, Kojiro in Italy, Taro in France, and obviously Tsubasa was in his dear Brazil. Nope, the girl did not get it.

"I've been offered a contract in Europe," Tsubasa explained. Woohoo. Europe, like THE Europe ? Like The Europe she will be living in? Like, not another continent? "Barcelona," he continued.

Barcelona. 1h30 by plane. A little less than 700 km for about 6h in a car. This Barcelona? THIS CLOSE?

She was speechless. She could not even comment because it was her turn to get the first photo shoot.

Once she was faced by the photographer and the lights the information Tsubasa just gave her seemed to fully reach her brain and most of all, her heart. Her smile was radiant. She could not see them because of the lights but she did all the poses she had to do. Ball in her hands. Ball at her feet. Ball juggling. Serious. Smiling. And then she was free to go back to the sitting room and Tsubasa took her place. His hand brushed hers on the way and she shivered. Dear God if this was enough to make her shiver, imagine when he'll … uh oh. No no no not going there. Calm down.

"Is Ozora finally getting his shit together with Sanae?" wondered Kojiro out loud. "Yup, seems he is," Taro smiled.

"So, not that difficult so far right?" Sanae asked while sitting with the guys. "You guys are always complaining about it I thought it would be worst".

"Oh just so you wait until we have the group photo shoot, it's going to become a nightmare," Genzo said. "Especially with this freaking idea they have." He continued clearly annoyed. "What idea?" Sanae asked. "I've seen tuxedos and gowns," he started, "I REALLY hope they are for another shooting because I really, really don't like it." He seemed final on his decision but Sanae knew he wouldn't hold a chance because of his contract. Uhm, Tsubasa wearing a tuxedo, this is a sight she wouldn't mind seeing. Speaking of him, he was coming back and Genzo took his place. He left his sit empty between Sanae and Taro but Tsubasa choose the other side of her. They were kind of isolated from the other who quickly found excuses to leave them alone.

"So Lyon, this is awesome for you," he started. She beamed, nodding her approval. "Well Barcelona is not that bad either."  
"Not bad, you're right," he seemed hesitant. "And … not that far from Lyon." He was looking straight into her eyes. Maybe even straight into her soul. That boy, no scratch that, that man, was going to be the end of her. Once again she nodded. She could not form a coherent sentence for the life of her. He smiled at her shyness. He was about to speak again when they were called for a group picture.

First the guys together, then Sanae joined. It was fun! They even made her pose alone with each one of them. The photographer, seeing how close and friendly they all were gave them a carte blanche to pose. Sanae shrieked when she felt herself leaving the ground and being lifted by the guys. They held her lying in their arms and she was laughing. She laughed a little less when they let her go and she found herself in Tsubasa's arms. Oh geez, seriously if this was not planned! She could have spent her life there. And he took all his time to put her back on the ground. They seemed to have an epiphany at this moment, their eyes clearly communicating. The photographer took advantage of that and took a whole series of pictures. Kojito immediately signaled it to Kaori so that their private life could be respected. As Sanae's agent, she'll have a say on the selected pictures.

They thought the photo shoot was over but they were requested to the fitting room once again. They were presented with casual looks to choose in order to make new pictures. Sanae had to choose between a pair of jeans and a creamy blouse, or a red skirt and a black lacy top. She had no idea what the guys were going to wear though. One the other hand, if she was wearing the skirt, they wouldn't dare holding her like they did … uhm … And the skirt was really nice. But wearing jeans would enable her more liberty of action. She requested the stylist help on that and ended with the jeans and the black lacy top. She was uncomfortable under the guys' stares. They were impressed. Tsubasa was literally burning her under his intense stare. Ok guys, payback time, she smiled. They started casual poses, requested ones and then, again, the photographer let them be. She immediately jumped on Tsubasa's back laughing and making the victory sign with her fingers. He was laughing as well and held her in place taking hold of her legs. Uh oh, not such a brilliant idea after all. Then Sanae posed in the middle with two boys on each side of her. It was so much fun! Those guys just didn't know how to have fun!

Finally the photographer called it a day and they were able to go back to the fitting room. Except Kaori told them they had to go back to makeup and hair artists, especially Sanae since they were supposed to attend a charity that night. Hence the tuxedos and gowns.

Kojiro and Genzo grumbled. Tsubasa and Taro didn't seem surprised. She was panicking a little bit. Charity diner. It means evening gown, it means reporters, it means a possible falling because of high heels. It means a very anxious Sanae. On the other hand though … it means a whole evening with him. Ok, him and the guys. Oh brother.

For obvious reasons the guys were ready before her, and were picked-up by a taxi. Sanae and Kaori would join them later. She had a hard time choosing her gown. In the end she went for a dark blue sequined one. The gown was tight but she had to agree with the stylist, it really complimented her body. There were patterns of blue sequins that seemed to accentuate how slim her waist was. The bottom part of the dress then went larger and was made of tulle. The top of the gown showed cleavage but not that much. She had silver high heels and her hair was up. Geez she felt she was going to the Oscars. She had time to practice with her heels and then followed Kaori in a taxi.

When they arrived, she was relieved there was no such thing as a red carpet. She followed Kaori and they soon met the guys. And their significant others? There were three young ladies with them. Sanae's heart nearly stopped imagining that maybe one of them … but he wasn't there. The guys introduced their girlfriends to her. She had briefly met Maki in Italy when she touched down in Europe under Kaori's guidance. Taro had told her about Saori that he had met in Paris. She was quite surprised, and happy, that Genzo had someone in his life. She greeted Fujiko with great pleasure. She then heard someone clearing his throat behind her and turned around to see him.

"You're breathtaking," he managed to say. "Oh God please stop saying this kind of things, I'm going to blush again," she said punching him in the arm. That made him smile. "Can't help it, you really are." He said still devouring her with his eyes. "Ready to go to dinner?" he added offering her his arm. Ok this stupid blush and shyness had to disappear, like NOW! There were adults after all.

They joined their friends for dinner and had a great time talking about past games. Sanae got to know more about the girls and they enjoyed the evening. The room was crowded but there were little round tables everywhere. The decoration was breathtaking though. Each table had a huge chandelier over a magnificent white roses bouquet. Some people were dancing waiting for the auction to begin. Sanae had no idea there would be an auction so she frantically looked for Kaori to ask her about it. Obviously it was to raise money for the charity but she had no idea about the possible amounts. Tsubasa sensed her uneasiness and took her hand in his before getting close to her ear. "Don't worry, if there's something you like just tell me, we'll see later about the money". Oh he was just a sweetheart. When it started, the amounts were announced in Euros. She had no idea how much it represented in yens so she never told him anything for fear he would have to spend too much. There were lots of different things on sale. Paintings, jewelry, vase, antiques, clothes … Tsubasa noticed her interest in a nice brooch and raised his hand signaling he was interested. He won it in the end and she squeezed his hand in a silent thank you. The guys invited their girlfriends for a dance but Sanae didn't feel like dancing here. Way too many people. She needed to breath.

"Wanna go in the gardens for a walk?" Tsubasa suddenly offered. She smiled. "How is it that you always know what I'm thinking of?" she teased him. "It used to be the other way around if you remember well," he winked at her taking her hand and making his way towards the huge French window leading to a terrace that would enable them to access the gardens.

They walk for a long time, hand holding and not speaking. Sanae just didn't know where and how to start. He seemed more open to romance than the last time she saw him. But wasn't she imagining things just because she desperately wanted them to happen? Maybe he was just happy to see his childhood friend and happy about her recent success?

He stopped close to a huge fountain that was sparkling water. It was looking like crystal because of the moon light. It really was beautiful. And so romantic. She sighed. Really Sanae? You've just managed to control yourself and here you are again? Looking for romance everywhere when he's just … taking you in his arms? She gasped and looked at him, surprised.

Tsubasa had been thinking again and again about their relationship. A couples years ago, just before he left for Brazil he had confessed to her. And tacitly, they never talked about it again. But nothing had changed for him. He was still so in love with her. But he remembered he had told her not to wait for him. Maybe she hadn't. Maybe she already had someone special in her life. Someone who had not crossed the world away from her for years to achieve his dream? But again … her blushing, her shivering at his slightest touch. Those were signs right? And this gown. God it was showing off her figure like he's never seen it before. He'd always known she was beautiful and that she had a great body. But seeing her like that nearly drove him crazy. He yearned to hold her close to him. Actually … yeah, that is just what he should do! He used the hand he was holding and engulfed her in his arms. There, this should tell her everything she needed to know, right?

Once her first moment of surprise over, Sanae shared his hug and linked her arms around his neck, posing her head on his heart. Highly symbolic, right? He tightened his hold on her and quietly whispered at her ear. "Nothing changed you know? I'm still in love with you." He then closed his eyes, and held his breath, anxious about her answer.

"Something did change though," she finally answered, serene. She felt him tense. "You no longer are half the world away from me" she chuckled trying to ease him. "So, SO true," he answered, clearly relieved. From far away they could hear the music and he started to move in synch looking down at her dying to hear the words from her. "You've never quite answered me that day you know?" he pushed. She looked up at him, startled. "You're serious? After all these years, all the teasing from the guys, you still don't know?" Her eyes reflected her incredulous reaction. "Well, it's always good to hear it." She felt his vulnerability and felt special that he was feeling at ease enough with her to show it.

She stopped their dance and caressed his cheek with her hands. "I've been so much in love with you, and for so long that it's been ridiculous," she tenderly smiled. "Not as ridiculous as the guy who took years to understand and share that love just before he left," he answered, bothered.

"Tsubasa, what is important here, now, is our present and our future," He looked at her, his eyes full of love. He then finally, kissed her. Not that chaste kiss he had been dying to give her all those years ago. But a passionate kiss, a kiss that, he hoped, would be sealing their future together.


	6. A new Ozora in the team?

Ok this one is clearly inspired; scratch that, very much copied, from a real life football couple: Iker Casillas and Sara Carbonero. He is Spain's goalkeeper, she's a sports journalist. And I find them ADORABLE !

Seriously, go on youtube and look for them

This one might be short though … and a little bit like the last one except reverse :p

Oh and … this is not exactly a "Sanae meeting Tsubasa back from Brazil" one. But I could not help … Actually I might put it out of the "not waiting" series ?

*************************

The game was over. They had won the senior World Cup. They were all over the field, running like crazy, congratulating themselves, some of them shouting, some of them grinning like idiots. She was on duty on the side of the field but she felt like throwing her microphone away and run celebrating with them. But she was supposed to get a couple of them for a live interview. Her boss knew she was close friend with most of them and that obviously they would come to see her.

This had bothered her at the beginning of her short career because she had felt used and this led her to doubt her capabilities as a journalist. This is why she had requested to move away from football and had made a couple great cover of events in figure ice skating and volley ball. This had gained her a nice reputation and enabled her to go back to football.

She was commenting their celebration as they all decided to come near her and include her since she didn't want to come. She shrieked and laughed as she didn't saw it coming, facing the camera rather than the field. She then managed to isolate Kojiro and started to question him.

"Congratulations!" She started, "so how does it feel to score two goals during the World Cup Finale?" she questioned.

"It feels SO good!" Kojiro beamed like she had rarely seen him beam. The others arrived again and were requesting him to come with them as they were about to received their medals and the famous cup.

Sanae looked at them and kept on commenting that historical moment for Japan's football. She was radiant, so happy for her friends. She felt the prick of tears when Tsubasa held the cup over his head in triumph. Millions of golden tiny pieces of papers were falling all over them. Then they decided to do a victory lap of the stadium and once again tried to make her follow them shouting she deserved it as well in her microphone. She finally managed to get a couple boys with her so a more thorough interview. Taro, Ryo, Genzo and Tsubasa.

"So how does it feel?" she asked, "it's a dream come true," Ryo started, "you better than anyone know how much we wanted it, since we were in elementary school and look at us, WORLD CHAMPIONS!" he shouted.

"It does feel like a dream come true," Taro said, "we worked very hard for that and for years," Genzo added.

She then turned to him. It was no secret that they were dating and interviewing him had been awkward at the beginning but now they were used to it. But tonight, there was this particular spark in his eyes. She found herself a little bit speechless. The three other guys conveniently let them together and Sanae quickly looked for a question.

"So Captain Ozora, anything special to add? You're the one who led this team to victory," she said looking at him with no hidden admiration. He beamed at her. "Actually I have nothing to add, my team mates said it all already, and this is a dream I have had since as long as I can remember," he started, looking at her intensely. "But I really want to thank everybody that has supported me all along, my parents, my brother, my Brazilian mentor, my friends," he then stopped, looking for his words. He then made a decision and quickly went for her lips giving her a passionate kiss that the cameraman wouldn't have miss for the world.

When he was done he added "and most of all, I want to thank you and I want to whole world to know that this cup, this golden World Cup that we've just won, would have never been ours without you, without your devotion, without your help, your kindness, your selflessness, the sacrifices you made, the deserved ass kicking you gave us from time to time, you're as much part of this team as I am." He then hugged her and left her speechless.

"Er, uhm, well I guess everybody's very happy here on the field," she managed to say while her boss laughed and told her in her earpiece the live session was done and that they were back in the studios. She quickly took it off her ear and disconnected her microphone then gestured to her cameraman that he was now off duty.

What on earth went through his head? She was overjoyed at his words and display of affection but they had agreed a long time ago that they would never do such a thing while she was on duty.

She smiled. Ok he's just won the World Cup scoring a goal and being the captain of the team. Let's say that could explain it all. She chuckled, now clearly amused by his behavior. Amused and so enamored. Dear God he had professed his love for her to the face of the world. She flushed a deep shade of red. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't see him coming back from the locker rooms. The party was full on, champagne bottles popping all over the place, people being showered with it.

He hugged her from behind, securing his arms around her waist and tenderly putting his head on her shoulder, lightly kissing her neck. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I don't know what went through my mind, but I felt like I had to say it. And I meant it, this World Cup is just as much yours as it's ours." He vowed. She smiled at him, her hand coming to stroke his hair. "It's ok, I guess we're gonna get an all-time record on youtube," she laughed. He chuckled. And then took a huge breath and came in front of her.

"Actually there's something I haven't told in front of the camera," he started. "Some other dream of mine that I've been having for a long time, a very old promise I made to myself at the time I left you for Brazil." Uh? She had no idea about what was coming. He then dropped on one knee in front of her making her gasp and put her hand on her heart in surprise.

He then presented her a velvet box that he opened with trembling hands and then taking her hand in his.

"I promised myself that I'll date you as soon as I'll come back from Brazil, well that part has already been taken care of," he paused, once again taking a huge breath. "Then I promised myself to be worthy of your love and win the World Cup. And that as soon as I'll achieve that, I'll be able to marry you." He stopped, emotions getting the better on him for a while.

They were on the field and in their bubble of love and emotions. They were absolutely unaware that the whole team was there watching them. A good part of the spectators were avidly looking at them and waiting for her answer. Cameras from other media were on them as well.

He then regained control and smiled at her, "Sanae, my Anego, my number one supporter, my love, will you marry me?" She gave a throaty sound and dropped on her knees as well to hug him and kiss him for her dear life.

"Think this is a yes?" Taro teasingly asked Genzo. When Tsubasa lifted her and made her turn in the air while she was nodding her approval, he laughed "I guess there's a new Ozora in the team then".

Thousands of people started to applaud them, but none of them realized it as Tsubasa was sliding his ring on her finger.


	7. Football be damned

New one  
In this one, let's pretend we're in the internet and smartphone days

I used to be a huge fan of « Attack n°1" (very old anime) when I was in elementary school and I thought I could mix both mangas

So yeah a little bit longer than usual, enjoy ;)

********************

It had started as a beautiful sunny day full of lights in Sao Paulo. Tsubasa was coming back from his early jog and was just eager to take a shower. He entered the apartment he was sharing with Pepe and made his way to his bathroom when his attention was caught by a light. He then realized it was coming from his mobile that was flashing a blue light, signaling a message. He smiled when he saw it was a message from Ryo. His smile suddenly froze and he frowned reading it "Mate you've got to see this and you're not gonna like it, seriously, come back before it's too late!" A picture was getting downloaded on his phone. Ryo was right; he didn't like it a bit.

Sanae was sighing having a circular look at the state of the locker room after the guys left. Towels everywhere, water on the floor, dirty clothes all over the place. Oh she was so going to shout at them! Being their manager was a thing, them not respecting her was another one. And lately, they were worse than ever. She quickly worked on it, first getting the dirty clothes to wash and then the towels ready for the next washing machine. Once the floor was cleared from everything she was able to work on it and get it clean once more.

"Are these guys for real?" sniggered someone. Startled, Sanae turned around to come face to face with Tetsuo. He had been stalking her for weeks now since he had seen her on a volley ball game. It was two months ago. She had been playing for fun with the girls on the beach and he had seen her. She had been a great player back in the days, up until she met that guy who played football and totally erased volley ball from her memory. He knew her and admired her at the time, even being an elementary school boy. Now that he was a senior, captain of the team, he wanted her back at volley ball. The female Nankatsu team desperately needed a great player. He was sure she was that prodigy.

So he had started to follow her as much as he could, trying not to become a stalker. He invited her to watch a game, which she accepted because she indeed liked volley ball that much, as long as it was not at the same time as a game from her boys of course. He then started to ask her why she had stopped and offered her a position in the team, telling her he was kind of mentoring the female team as they had no real coach and no manager. That got her. She went to see more and more games and even helped him during one of his team's training sessions. This was Sanae for you, compassionate and passionate. She liked it, she could help them and boy did they need the help!

Ryo and the guys were obviously seeing him as an intruder. No guy was good enough for her except for Tsubasa in their book. They had a not so tacit agreement that they were going to eradicate any guy mooning around Sanae as long as Tsubasa would be away. They had succeeded with a couple guys, glaring at them or simply telling the truth " .YOU".

But this one was particular. Sanae didn't seem to mind him as much as she has clearly been annoyed by the others. She even supported him during a game! That was dangerously bordering treason for them. They knew she would not date him, well … they hoped. But week after week they saw them growing closer and closer. He would come pick her up from their own training sessions and tease her with a "Oh Captain my Captain" call. He had told her one day she would have certainly been made captain of the team by now should she have stayed, and from that day kept on calling her that. It was as visible as the nose on your face. He seriously fancied her. It was a matter of days before she would join the team and he would certainly ask her on a date. Actually … would her coming and cheering at his game count as a date? Ryo could see the spark in her eyes each time they were talking about volley ball. He knew how good she had been at it. And he knew why she had stopped: a bad injury on her hand, and a certain shy football prodigy that had stormed into her life at the same time. It's not that he didn't trust her. That was more a matter of Tsubasa getting his priorities straight now. If the guy was serious about her, they could not "do the scaring/glaring job" all their life. He just HAD to come back at some point.

He was pretty sure she would have come back to volley ball if it weren't for that gigantic crush she had for Tsubasa at the time. She was his best friend, a sister even and if there was one constant in his life, it was Sanae being in love with Tsubasa. Damnit . .BACK.  
It was more than two years now, that's enough! So he started to hint about Tetsuo in his emails, dropping information here and there. But no such luck so far. So he decided to be bold and snatched a picture of them talking about volley ball and sent it to him.

Tsubasa's answer was really quick. "Is there something serious going on between them I should be aware of?" Straight to the point, like a ball he would have shoot to the goal.

Damnit! Ryo thought … what about the dozan hints I've dropped all these weeks? You can't be that oblivious!

"Not if I can help it," Ryo sent him "The guy is pretty serious about her though, he's about to enroll her in the female volley ball team. And you know Anego, once committed to a team …"  
"Coming back asap", was all he got as an answer.  
He looked at the text stunned. Was this REALLY all it took to make him come back? Jeez if he had known …  
"Was about to come back anyways, championship's over and we won. I have to come back for the tournament anyways and get to camp with you guys, so the sooner the better, right?" he added a couple minutes later as if sensing his friend's disbelief from across the world.  
"Definitely sooner than later, that's awesome news! Should I tell her?" Ryo asked.  
"Nope, that's a surprise!" his friend answered.

A couple days later, Sanae was once again picked-up from the football locker room by him. "Come on Sanae, try at least to come again and see them train, I'm positive you'll be able to advise them again. They need someone with your sense of volley ball to help. You have no idea how much they appreciated your insights last time. They could kill to have you in their team!" Tetsuo pleaded again. "She might have something more important to do you know," responded Ryo, clearly annoyed. He knew Tsubasa had landed in the morning and that he was now heading to the stadium so he was trying to gain some time.  
"Oh yeah? Like working on your dirty laundry?" Tetsuo retaliated.  
"Uhm … touché" Ryo thought. Clearly they had to work on that and help Sanae. Or maybe get someone to help her.

"You know what you might be right Tetsuo," Sanae started. "I really liked it last time. It felt great to have that ball in my hands. But I'm still really scared about my hand. Seriously I won't be able to play at my best if I fear each ball"  
Tetsuo beamed, clearly missing her point. She was getting there he knew it!  
"Your come back to volleyball is a blessing for Japan. You have no idea how much you're needed. How much Japanese volleyball missed you. How much Japanese volleyball wants you, how much we desperately need you". Sanae looked at him frowning. Was he speaking about volley ball or …

"Japanese volleyball or yourself?" a voice interrupted them.  
She gasped turning around immediately at him. He was there with Daichi and the guys. A radiant smile came to her face. She had never seemed more beautiful to him than right now. She shrieked as she threw herself at him. She felt her heart had missed a beat and exploded in her chest.  
He gingerly received her with arms wide opened, taking care of hugging her for his dear life. He then glared at Tetsuo, his intention crystal clear, this was a challenge he would absolutely win.  
Both men were having a silent conversation. "Back off," Tsubasa was telling him. "Territorial much? Where were you all those months ago, eh?" Tetsuo was challenging him.

He then decided to come into action. Sanae had to understand she was made for volley ball. He decided to smashed a ball at her to get a reaction out of her but in his anger totally missed his target.

"Daichi!" screamed Tsubasa, "MOVE!". Sanae rushed towards him and immediately came into action just like Tetsuo knew she would. She threw herself in front of the little boy and helping herself with one hand made a somersault and threw the ball back at Tetsuo who radiantly looked at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouted outraged. "How's the hand?" was all he answered. "The hand is perfectly fine but that little guy is scared as hell, and THAT is WRONG!" she lectured him. "Don't you even dare try that again," Tsubasa said once he had checked on his little brother. He then took Sanae's hands in his and checked them looking for any kind of injury. "They're fine," she said quickly taking them away from him as if scared he would fine something.

"Of course they are, you would have NEVER been able to do that otherwise. You do realize most girls of the national team are unable to reach your level knowing you haven't seriously played in seven years?" he forced his chance.

"Seriously Tetsuo I really don't feel like talking to you right now. If our friendship means anything to you I suggest you kindly move away from me for a good couple days," Sanae said through gritted teeth.  
"I will if this can sooth you," he started, "but again, think about it. You're as essential to Japanese volleyball as he is to Japanese football" he said gesturing towards Tsubasa. He then sighed. "I can take a hint and realize I cannot win on both issues so I'll focus on sport then, obviously I can't win on the other one. Think about it and come and see me in a couple days. Selections for the team are in one week." He finished before taking his leave.

"Come on Daichi," offered Ryo, "Sanae told me there was a new ice cream flavor at the store" he pleaded the little guy. "Oh! Tsubasa can we go?" he immediately asked his older brother. "Sure thing buddy," the Captain answered. "Race you there?" Ryo challenged him. "Yay!"

Tsubasa smiled at his friend's obvious attempt at leaving them alone. Sanae was in synch with him as they took their time and finally didn't even followed them, sitting on a bench under a cherry tree. His arm still was on her shoulder and she sighed in contentment. "How long are you back this time?" she asked. He smiled at her. "Well a good couple months, I'm here to get ready for the Youth World Cup and as you know it's happening here."

Months! She had months with him. Maybe, just maybe, this time something would happen between them? They might even be able to go back to that conversation they had before he felt.

"That was pretty impressive you know" he said out of the blue. "Uh?" she frowned in confusion.  
"That ball throwing you made, he's right, you're really good at it. Not that I know a lot about it but it seemed natural and very fluid." She sighed. "He has to understand that I don't have the level he believes I have. Seriously I haven't played in years! Would you be that good at football if you hadn't played in years?" she challenged him.

"Well if you're natural … maybe," he insisted. "I'm scared about my hand though," she said in a little voice. "I understand," he started, "I've always have a lot of apprehension when coming back on the field after an injury, so I guess if you wait years, that must be much worse."

"Let's talk about something else" she eluded while putting her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. That made him smile. She was getting bold and he loved it. Well if she could do so why wouldn't he? He dropped a kiss on her head. She was the one smiling now.

"Having you there in my arms is so much better than any phone call or email we've ever had," he told her. "Most definitely," she said beaming. "Last time you came back I didn't even had a moment with you," she regretted. "I'm so sorry;" he started, "That was kind of on purpose. I would have never been able to leave you again if I had allowed something like that to happen," he explained.

"But now you do?" she looked up at him, confused. "Yep," he smiled then focused on her lips. "Because now I'm done with Brazil," oh those lips, so close, so tempting, "because now I'm back as a professional and I can start looking for another club. In Europe most likely," he could not resist and dropped his face towards hers finally taking her rosy lips. She kept her eyes closed when he was done and he took his time to look at her. She really was beautiful when she was thinking.

"As much as I absolutely appreciate what has just happened, would you please care to explain why leaving me for Europe is any different than leaving me for Brazil?" she said in a cold anger.  
Uh oh, that voice … it meant trouble. He loved when she was going all Anego on him. He had never truly understood the reason why before, but now he knew she was having an effect on him when she did that. Dear Lord he could even anger her just to get her in that state and kiss her senseless to erase it.

He turned serious, "Because now I will have an income and as a professional player, I can afford to make you come with me." She was stunned into silence. "That is if you want to obviously." He saw her open and close her mouth as if wanting to say something but thinking otherwise a couple times. The urge to kiss her again and reassure her was getting overwhelming. Ok, not exactly the reaction he had hoped for. He thought she would throw herself at him and immediately agree to his idea.

Finally she snapped out of it. "You're incredible you know that?" he knew she was outraged and felt miserable about it. "I, for starters, have a life here. Friends whom, I, can't leave like that," she said snapping her fingers to stress out her words.  
Ouch, that hurt.  
"I have a life project here, I planned my studies here, I even am about to maybe go back to volley ball here. I might have plans to get a job here!" She continued. "And here you come, by surprise, and you think that waltzing back like that into my life is going to allow you to take me with you to Europe?" Yep, outraged, definitely not going to escape this one with a kiss. This was not the kind of anger that excited him at all. There was an underlying sadness and accusation that burnt him to his heart.

"I'm sorry if I have been inconsiderate," he started, his head low. Her arms had left him and were now fisted in anger on her waist. He already missed her. He felt the tears in his eyes and could not bear to let her see him so weak. "I've got to get Daichi back home anyways" he suddenly stood up and left her there running away from her.

What on earth had happened here? Was she crazy? Going away with him was all that she had ever wanted. He had made not so subtle hints about it in his latest emails. What on earth was wrong with her?

"Trouble in paradise?" she heard behind her. "Not the moment Tetsuo," she spitted while getting up and going back to her parents' store. Maybe he'll still be there and they'd be able to talk about it. "I've just came back to tell you that I've listed you as a reserve member of the team for tomorrow's game?" he had the time to tell her before she left, running as well. Maybe she'll be able to catch him before he leaves the store?

But she was not that lucky, he had already left back home with his brother. She sighed. And then a decided look on her face, she followed the same path and went to the Oozora family's house. He was the one who opened the door. He looked at her for a moment and turned his head back towards the house "I'm off for a walk mom," and then he exited the house taking her hand in his when passing her. Well she took it as a good sign. They walked in silence for a while, his hand never leaving hers. He then stopped by a street overlooking the city's stadium; where they had first met. She squeezed his hand in a silent acknowledgment. He squeezed back and pulled her to him to hug her, his chin on her head. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I've been thinking and you're right, I'm an egoistic git, I'll be looking for a J-League team."

"Oh God," she lamented. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I have no idea what came on me to yell at you like that. I should have been so happy. I guess this volleyball thing is getting on my nerves."  
She then stopped for a while, enjoying the simple happiness she felt being held by him like that.

"If volley ball is that important to you, we should talk this out and find a compromise." He tightened his hold on her. "One thing is sure; being away from you is too difficult." He said. "Emails and phone calls are nothing like being able to hold you, to hold your hand, to feel you close to me, to smell your perfume and don't even get me started on kissing you." She could have killed to hear this a couple weeks ago and here there were, the words she had wanted to hear for years. She smiled and cupped his face with both her hands, going up on her toes to kiss him thoroughly. "I love you, volley ball be damned." She stated.

He tenderly looked at her. "I love you too, football be damned", he winked at her and that made her chuckled. "We make such a pair" she laughed.  
"We'll work this through, let's take our time to think about it and assess our options, right?" he offered.  
"Great idea" she agreed. "I've got a volley ball game tomorrow!" she suddenly remembered. "Tetsuo registered me as a team member" she explained as she saw his surprise.  
"Well that guy knows what he wants," he said. "But I've got to say that after what you did back there, I'm eager to see you in a game. I'll be the one cheering for once." He teased.

"Oh come on," she blushed, "I'll most likely be on the bench or even in the public cheering with you. They already have substitutes, they don't need me."

"That's not what Tetsuo was saying," Tsubasa added.  
"Well, we'll see" she eluded. "Geez I hadn't seen the time, I've got to go back home!" she said alarmed.  
"Let me walk you back," he offered never letting go of her. She nodded her agreement; glad they had found a way to get out of their argument.

On the day after, she was sitting within the public, true to her words. She really felt the team didn't need her. Tetsuo had insisted, asking her at the very least to get her volleyball outfit ready. But there she was, anxiously looking at the game the team was starting to loose. She was fidgeting on her sit and Tsubasa wanted nothing more to get her on the game. But he knew deep down it had to come from her. So was Tetsuo. The two boys exchanged knowing looks when Sanae started to shout advises to her team. When they were about to lose the first set she stood up. "That's it, I'm going down there," she said. And then she left for the locker rooms and appeared five minutes later all ready on the bench requesting a time off to enter the game and reassess her team strategy.

Tsubasa and Tetsuo had their eyes on her. The guys were there as well and Tetsuo explained to them the basic rules of volleyball. He then looked at Sanae and smiled. "She knows what to do. See the other team's smugness? She's gonna eradicate it off their faces and they're not gonna understand what's happening to them." Tsubasa was looking at her mesmerized. She had a determined look on her face and gone was the apprehension about her hand. "Yup," he started, "she's gonna destroy them". She was coaching the team giving them a pep talk and since they were very close to the bench they could hear her. "First thing, we're gonna get the ball back and serve. Then you guys need to work on their balls trajectory, you tried to save balls that would have been out. Save your efforts for real balls, if they put it out, the point is ours. I'll tell you when to fight for it. Once we serve, I don't want a single new point for them. We're going to win this, is that clear?" she asked. "Yes Captain!" they answered in unison to her utter surprise.

"Told her they would make her captain in a matter of seconds," Tetsuo chuckled. "God I don't know if the other team knows what's going to happen." The guys then settled back in their sits and saw her leading her team to the victory. Just like she said, getting back the ball and then winning point after point.

When she exited the locker room she saw her boys waiting for her. She beamed at them. Staring longer than necessary on Tsubasa and then turned to Tetsuo, smiling. "Thank you for your persuasion, you were right, I really missed it."  
Tsubasa was still smiling; he knew what she was feeling. The boys aligned and saluted her like true cheerleaders just like she had done years ago when they had won their first game. She was incredibly touched by their gesture and tears began to run down her cheeks.  
Tsubasa immediately went by her side and hugged her. "Ssssh don't cry my love, you did great down there we're so proud of you," he tenderly cajoled her.

"Well we know how to take a clue" Ryo joked, "come on guys, let's leave them alone". And they simply left them alone, making sure Tetsuo was following them.

"Have you already received offers from clubs?" she suddenly asked. He was surprised, clearly not expecting her to go back on that conversation so soon. "A couple of them." He nonchalantly answered. "May I ask which ones or is it confidential?" she pushed him. "It actually is kind of confidential," "but not for you though." He seriously told her. She moved her head from his torso to look at him incredulous.

"How can I make it get through this thick head of yours that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" he teased her.  
Once again, her heart missed a beat. That man didn't know the effect he had on her. Damned. For years she had to guess his feelings, and settling for the small words and rare acts of love from him. Her throat suddenly was dry. "Careful Mr Oozora, this is really starting to look like a proposal," she answered on a very slow and low voice.

This made him stop. "So what if it were?" he asked her curious, "is this why you don't want to leave with me? Do you need to make things official between us to join me abroad?" he pushed.  
She gasped and looked at him with eyes wide open. "Oh God Tsubasa, please don't feel like you HAVE TO do this. I'd follow you with or without a ring on my finger or a signed paper. I was just wondering," she then stroked his jaw.

"I don't feel like I HAVE TO, you know, I wouldn't mind doing it actually. It's up to you." He said looking at her to the very core of her soul. He then looked very shy. "Actually …" he was looking for his words. He cleared his throat. "Actually," he started again, "I had thought about it before coming back to Japan, I really thought it would be better for us. I mean exchanging letters, emails and phone calls … even though the guy who invented Skype should get a Nobel Prize, well that's no longer enough for me."

God he was serious about that formalization of their relationship. "I'll let you decide whenever you're ready to go further but for now on I'd like to be able to at least call you my girlfriend, and maybe one day, you'll allow me to present you the ring I bought before coming back." He concluded.

OH  
MY  
GOD

He already has a ring. Sanae you stupid girl when will you learn to shut your damn mouth? He does not feel obliged, he WANTS to marry you.

"Yes" she said.

"So girlfriend it is then" he proudly smiled.

"No" she laughed.

Ok this is official, she made me lose my mind, he thought.

"Yes I'm ready for your ring," she clarified. "But I do want to know where we're going to leave and live. I'd like to check their volley ball teams before," she teased. He was looking at her incredulously, still shocked, mouth wide opened. "Here, let me close that for you," she teased again.

"Seriously Sanae, you're going to be the end of me," he finally said. "but I love you for that," he winked at her. "And that's really starting to look like you've just agreed to marry me, by the way" he teased as well, giving her another wink that made her chuckle.

"So I do have offers from Europeans clubs, if you want I have the papers at home and I have information on each city. Would you like to come home with me to have a look at them?" he offered.

And then I'll get a hand on that ring and officially get engaged to you, he secretly planned.

"Sure, let's go," she smiled absolutely not seeing it coming.

When they arrived, Mrs Oozora had just put Daichi to bed and told them there was enough left from them to have dinner. They gladly agreed, Sanae famished from her game and Tsubasa … being Tsubasa and not being able to resist his mother's cooking could not resist to that offer.

Sanae set the table knowing her way through the kitchen as she had been Daichi's official babysitter. She told Mrs Oozora that everything was under control and that she should get some well-deserved rest.

During that time, Tsubasa quickly went to his brother's bedroom and kiss the little guy goodnight as it had been a ritual for them now. Sanae found that adorable. When he came back in the kitchen he told her she was requested as well since he had heard her. She smiled and made her way upstairs as well. Daichi really was such a cute little boy, she couldn't refuse him a goodnight kiss.

They ate in a comfortable silence and then clean the kitchen before heading to Tsubasa's room. She blushed when entering it. He found that adorable on her. "Why the sudden blush? This is far away from the first time you're in my room right?" he teased her murmuring at her ear. It only added to her blush and made her shiver at the same time. Dear God where was shy and oblivious Tsubasa?

"Well not that late, and certainly not as your girlfriend" she answered. "Ah," he started closing his door, "Very true," he said turning back towards her and looking at her as if wanting to ravish her. She shivered again under his stare her breath suddenly coming short. Dear Lord he had never let his guard down before. His eyes were full of desire. She had created a monster. She saw him took a deep breath as if trying to reason himself. He then gestured towards his bed before going on his desk to take a couple envelopes and books. He gave them to her and switched his computer on. "Go on, I trust you, you can look at it," he said smiling, focusing on his computer.

Don't look at her.  
Sitting on your bed.  
Door closed.  
And locked.  
Looking at her sitting on your bed with the door closed and absolutely locked.

Deep breaths Tsubasa or else you're going to pin her on your bed and ravish her. He sighed and concentrated back on his search for European volleyball teams. If she was that exceptional maybe there was hope to get her enrolled in a team where they'll both live?

Relax.  
I'm sitting on his bed like any other times.  
Yep, he did kiss me a couple minutes ago.  
Yep he seriously hinted at us getting engaged and yes I want him to thrown away his computer and those papers and take me down on his bed to snog me senseless.

Seriously this is the fifth time I'm reading that line … What the hell is wrong with me? I think like a horny teenager!  
Oh wait … maybe that's just what I am?  
So yeah, focus Sanae, FO-CUS !

We have, Manchester, good team, bad weather. Paris, good team, brilliant city, not so bad weather. Lyon, good team, good food, good weather but no volleyball team. Munchen, great team but I don't speak a word of German plus it's cold. Milano, uhm pretty nice, good team, fashion, sun. Barcelona, one of the greatest team in Europe at the moment, sun, good food, beach.

"So? What do you think?" he requested. "You haven't opened the letters?" he noticed. "I've just looked at the cities. I don't feel like looking at the contracts, in fact I'm not sure I'll understand them anyways. Legal stuff and all." She said nonchalantly.

"Legal and financial stuff," he added. "I don't want you to feel bad about it Sanae. Somehow if I'm now being offered this kind of income it's partially because of you. Your support when we were kids, your sacrifice when we were teens."

God she loved him so much. She squeezed his hand in a silent thank you. "So let's talk about geography, which one would you prefer?" he tried.

"I'll say Barcelona, Milano or Paris."

"Ok, now I've been looking for their volleyball female teams and they're pretty good."  
She looked at him amazed. That man was such a sweetheart! She let the papers and books fall down on the carpet while approaching him and taking the computer away from him, putting it on the floor as well. Then she was the one laying him down on his bed, kissing him senseless, her hands going under his shirt to his delight. She had fantasized about his torso for so long she could not resist the temptation.

If he was surprised by her reaction he didn't say anything and obviously enjoyed it to the max, letting his own hands explore her body as well. "I love you so much" she said between kisses. He then turned them around being now the one pinning her to his bed. "I know," he cheekily started, a large and proud smile across his face. "God if we were alone I'd be unable to stop," he lamented, "but Daichi and my mom are here." He then lay on her, putting his head on her chest hearing the comforting beat of her heart.

"That day will come" she reassured him, stroking his unruly hair. She had wanted to do that for so long. "So which city do YOU prefer?" she asked. "I've given you my three favorite, now it's your turn. "Barcelona," he quickly answered. "Well then we should get started on learning Spanish," she confidently said. "I'll be granted a coach," he informed her. "And so will you once equipped."  
"Uh? What do you mean?" she asked totally lost when she saw him standing up and looking for something in his drawer. He then found it and took his dear time to come back to the bed. She saw him suddenly gulp and very shy.

When he opened his hand on a velvet tiny box her hand came to her mouth as she quickly came to a sitting position. Her own emotion gave him back the courage that has just deserted him moments ago.

"Sanaé, my Anego, my manager, my love. You've taken care of me for years. You've been to every single game I've ever had here in Japan. You took care of me, my injuries, my meals, my trainings. You were there to knock some sense into me when needed. You meant the world to me then. Leaving you here was the hardest thing that ever happened to me. And knowing how sad I made you broke my heart. There is no way I'm ever leaving you behind again now that we're adults. Sanae, love, will you make me the happiest man ever and agree to be my wife?" he finally said dropping to his knees to be on the same height as her since she still was sitting on his bed.

"Oh my God YES!" she told him crying tears of joy.


	8. Fangirling much?

Annnnd the muse can't leave me alone !

New one guys This time way shorter than the previous chapter ;)

**********************************************************

She was getting ready for her training session with the girls. She was in a hurry because she had been the last one to arrive in the locker room and now she had like 5 minutes left to get dressed and join the field to start her warm up. Luckily enough they had a manager and everything was ready. She was nervous because Ryo had told her the guys might come and join their practice. They had done it a couple times already. Although it was interesting because they had more experience than them, it was always really tiring because it was a challenge to play against them.

She sighed getting her n°10 jersey over her head and undershirt as it was starting to get a little bit too cold for her taste. She then started to jog to the field; at least warm up was starting now.

They were putting on markers on the field to work on their speed when Sanae started to notice smirks and smiles on her team mates. One of the girls even rolled her eyes at her. What the hell was going on? She shrugged. Whatever.

The boys arrived and she cursed, they were NOT ready for that. She was in a fool mood. First is was cold. Then the girls acted crazy around her. Then she didn't feel like playing against the guys and their super ego. Because being national champions three years in a row under Tsubasa's captaincy and then getting selected in the national team did nothing good to it. She was meticulously continuing her training when she heard something that made her whole world stop.

"Hey! Isn't that Oozora Tsubasa with them?" her goal keeper said. What on earth would he be doing here? She turned around and saw him.  
And Misaki.  
And Wakabayashi.  
The whole original Nankatsu team. Oh she wished she could erase that smug from Ishizaki's face.

Dear Lord they were doomed.  
Dear Lord HE was there ! Since when was he here? She was going to play against him.  
Number 10 against number 10.  
Captain against captain.

Yep. Doomed.

He beamed at her. Yeah, so the others beamed at her as well, but that wasn't the same.  
At all.

"Let's get on the field!" Ishizaki excitedly said. They got ready in a matter of seconds, not even able to speak.  
As the captain she was side by side with him when the referee threw the coin to choose sides and who would engage the game.

He had that gentle smile and she was lost. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen him in over a year, her flash trip to Sao Paulo far away. He had grown up again. He was very muscular now. God those boys were going to gloat at them.

The girls were granted the ball. "So we agree to go for a quick 30 minutes game as we don't want to get too tired for our official games in two days right?" Sanae said. "Sure thing" he answered.

She got ready, back on her side of the field, facing him. She really hoped he was not going to think this was an amusement and will play seriously. Obviously with three professional players, the girls were bound to be crushed but that would provide an excellent training session. She took the hair band she had on her wrist and made a pony tail with her hair.

"Wouldn't have done that if I were you" her fellow team member told her.

"Uh?" Sanae asked her. She could not get an answer because the game started. She decisively kicked the ball in front of her; clearly defying him. Oh she knew he'd probably get the ball from her in a matter of seconds but she was not going to give up. He did not avoid her. At all. And he effectively took the ball from her but she quickly followed him even managing to pass him before making a U-turn to block and tried to dribble him. He then had a few seconds of bewilderment that she used to her profit taking back the ball in her control and running towards Wakabayashi's goals. But he soon was back, a huge smile on his face. She passed the ball to Aiko who was on her left side but she couldn't keep it from Misaki's pressure and he quickly made his way to their own goals. She turned around trying to block him but he made a very precise pass to Tsubasa who immediately shoot scoring the first goal of the game. The golden combi had not played together for years but still was very effective.

She breathed hard and got ready for what was coming next. She had hoped they could score a goal of their own, trying to finish the game with honors but damn … she had not expected to have to score against Wakabayashi of them all, and obviously not playing against HIM. He still had this annoying goofy grin on his face and that was seriously starting to get on her nerves, especially when she noticed it on other guys as well, except they were more like making fun of her.

What the hell was going on here? Their referee finally whistled the end of the first half time and the girls gathered towards their bench to drink some water. The boys followed them and she heard laughter. Ok that's it, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked, boy and girls. "Why is everybody laughing at me behind my back?"

That made them all laughs even more. She was mortified. She looked at Tsubasa. He was the only one not opening laughing but it seemed he really was trying hard not to. Well that was a very little consolation.

"Well Anego I'm glad you asked," Ryo said.

"Well, enlighten me," she said with her best Anego voice. Uh oh. This was getting bad but Ryo pushed his chance. "What were you thinking wearing that jersey?" he said.

What the … ? "What do you mean?" she was puzzled. What was wrong with them all? She looked at her jersey.  
Female jersey.  
Football jersey.  
Nankatsu jersey.  
Right number.  
No stains.  
Nothing torn.

The girls started to feel bad for her. A couple guys too. "I don't see anything wrong with it," Sanae said. "Yeah I betcha you don't, right Tsubasa?" Ryo teased.

She looked at him as well and saw him blush. Damnit what was wrong with her jersey ? Once again she looked at it, not understanding.

"It's on the back," provided Aiko. Oh for crying out loud! Sanae was angry … she took her jersey off to have a better look at it. Some boys blushed but then were reassured when they saw she had an undershirt. Tsubasa was uneasy. Ishizaki was beaming with mischief. Then she saw it.

Dear God. Over her usual number 10 was written "Oozora" instead of "Nakazawa". She felt humiliated. That little bitch! She now realized this wasn't her usual jersey, it was brand new. It had been prepared by their manager, a well-known fan of Tsubasa. She had wanted to humiliate her with that. Surely she had known he was back.

Sanae was shaking with rage. She threw it on the grass and quickly made her way to the locker room to get her real jersey. Both teams were suddenly silent seeing her reaction. Ryo felt ashamed, he never had thought she could have been tricked into wearing it. Some girls were wearing their jerseys with their numbers and names as a fangirl act. He thought Sanae had just been caught doing so. He had found it tremendously amusing. But seriously was regretting his teasing now knowing how mortified she must feel.

They were coming back on the field when she emerged from the locker room. Boy was she pissed. The referee whistled signaling the beginning of the game. Tsubasa was engaging but never saw the storm coming as Sanae took the ball right from his feet and run to Wakabayashi. She suddenly kicked the ball from outside the surface and to his utter surprise scored a goal.

Wakabayashi was frozen. Her ball had been precise, one of the quickest he'd rarely seen and very powerful. He had never thought she would manage to score so had not bothered moving. Underestimating her under the influence of such a rage was a very, VERY bad move from him. Definitely not gonna happen again. She looked at him from where she had kicked. He saw the disbelief on her face, then the rage was back when she understood what had happened.

The game was back on, Tsubasa leading the boys' attack and quickly they scored another goal. Sanae was suddenly feeling the rage leaving her and the shame taking its place. She was not in the game at all, only wishing for the end of it, she wanted nothing more than spending a good hour under the shower and absolutely no one here when she was going to exit the locker room.

The boys were sad for her and the game never evolved. When it ended, she rushed to the girls' locker rooms and locked herself in one of the showers just like she had planned. Her team mates perfectly understood what was going on in her head and let her be. Aiko just told her they were leaving and offered her to join them at the usual coffee shop they were always going to after a game.

When she heard no more noise, Sanae unlocked the door and got clothes back on her. She silently made her way to the field cautiously checking whether someone was still there or not. She was alone. She made her way to the exit of the stadium when she suddenly turned back towards the bench. Someone had taken time to make it, she might as well take it back home. Because as ashamed as she was to have worn it in front of both teams, especially him, she had to admit she liked it. She would keep it in her room maybe sleep in it, but never EVER was she going to wear it publicly again. Unfortunately she could not find it. She sighed and sat on the bench. She closed her eyes, surprised to feel tears. God she had been humiliated and could not even take it back home with her.  
He had come back from Brazil and she had made a fool of herself on his first day back.

"Is this what you're looking for?" a voice told her.

Ok. She must have done something REALLY bad in another life to be punished like that. Her head very low she shrugged.

"I'm sorry for what happened; we didn't know you'd been tricked into wearing it." He continued. "Ryo was mortified when he realized." He defended his friend.

She could not utter a word. She realized he was still handing it to her. She quickly took it and put it on her knees. He gulped as if looking for courage to go on.

"I was really happy when I saw you with my name on your back you know," he finally dared. That got her curious. She looked at him in awe. "I thought you knew I was back and that was some kind of a sign that you … umh …" he stopped, blushing. Could he be saying what she thought he was saying? She could not help him; he had to say it all by himself because if she assumed the wrong thing she wouldn't survive further humiliation. He took a deep breath.

"I thought that maybe it was your way of telling me that you waited for me," he finally said.

"It could have been if I had known you were coming back and if we had been meeting alone." She conceded.

"I wanted to surprise you," he smiled, "And I'll admit I was feeling the pressure of coming back and potentially finding you with another guy even though I told you not to wait for me. So imagine my delight when I saw that jersey on you." He stopped, leaving her the opportunity to absorb everything he had just told her. After all it was a near confession. And even though the guys had assured him she had never let her eyes on another man, he needed to hear it from her.

"I don't think I'll ever be wearing a jersey with another name on it," she simply stated, smiling.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Good, because I don't think I could bear that, and maybe one day you'll be able to wear it again?" he added.

Oh God, what was he implying here? Wearing it again as a fan-girlfriending act? Or as the legal bearer of his name? He really had to stop this.

"How long are you here?" she asked in a desperate way to change the conversation even though she never made a move to take his hand off of hers.

"As long as I need to get ready for the World Youth Tournament, play it, win it and then, as long as it will take for me to find a new club."

"Oh, so longer than last time?" she hoped out loud.

"Absolutely," he beamed. It was now his time to change the subject of the conversation. "You know Genzo has been really impressed by your goal?"

"Yeah? Well if he hadn't been that busy making fun of me with Ryo, he would have seen it coming!" she answered a little harshly.

"I'm not so sure," Tsubasa told her. "It really was a mighty kick," The other teams better not enrage you," he gently teased.

"That remind me I have a couple words to have with our manager," Sanae said.

"Don't mind her, I have to thank her for that, otherwise I would have never have enough courage to talk to you all alone like that," Tsubasa told her trying to ease her.

"Why?" she asked surprised. "We used to spend time alone talking like that before."

"Not like that. Not knowing what we feel for one another," he said slightly blushing.

"Oh." She exhaled, blushing as well.

"We were teenagers back then, now we're adults," he continued, tenderly stroking her hand. "This," he said lifting her hand in his, "this is new as well, and I like it". That made her smile.  
"I like it too," she confessed. "A lot."

He stood up and pulled her to him in a hug. "How about this?" he asked. He felt her smile against his torso. "Definitely new. Definitely liked as well." She said. They stayed like that a few minutes, savoring the moment. When she felt him kiss her head, she looked up at him. He smiled at her and cupped her face with both hands, his lips descending on hers. Finally.


	9. Training in the sea

Ok let's go for a new chapter

Introducing some time alone with Kojiro, who I like a lot (except for his MOST annoying French voice that I just feel like slapping each time I hear it).

******************

"Come on, one last step and you're done" the physiotherapist told her.

She hated this with a passion. She had been injured and had to go through surgery on her foot. Her season was over in January and now she was struggling to come back as soon as possible. Physiotherapy was living hell. She could see her muscle disappearing and she felt weak. And it hurt like hell, had she told that already? She couldn't wait to go back to her room and call him via Skype.

She was in contact with Tsubasa every single day at the moment. He was getting worried seeing her sad and discouraged via webcam and was seriously considering coming back home to take care of her.

They had started to video chat regularly after she went to see him to Brazil. They had a very few days to set their story straight. Even though nothing really happened, they both needed it. Once reassured about their mutual feelings, they could focus on the few months left before he came back home. His goal was partially achieved. He now was playing in team A and on his way to win the national championship. Then only would he allow himself to consider offers from other teams while coming back to Japan to train in the national selection playing in the international tournament.

Sanae had needed the talk to be sure her feelings were still shared. They had spent the day together, walking along the streets of Sao Paulo while he was commenting on sights, explaining to her what it was. They had been bothered by a couple people recognizing him and asking for pictures and autographs. She had not been used to this aspect of his career. To his delight, she played football with him. She definitely was good!

They had spent the night alone in his apartment, while she cooked him a real Japanese diner. God he could so get used to this. They could not resist the urge to spend the night together in each other's arms even though nothing happened. It took all the strength he had left to let her go back to Japan. But things were clear; they were together in spirit and would physically get together as soon as he'll be back.

She was back in her room of the sports physiotherapy center and she plugged in her computer to talk with him. She had been scared it would bother him but he had been really supportive and encouraged her to call him whenever she felt like it. It was evening in Japan so maybe he'll be already up?

He answered on the first Skype alert. She was welcomed by a huge smile, so radiant she nearly felt the need to touch the screen as if caressing him.

"How was therapy today?" he asked. He saw the frown on her lovely face. "That tough uh?" He sighed. "Listen, I've been talking with Roberto and we think the team can make it without me, we only have two games left and we have enough points ahead of the others and," She interrupted him.

"Come on, you know that's not even an option," Sanae smiled at him, "It utterly is overwhelming to me that you would do that, but please think of the sacrifices you've made to achieve your life ambition." She gently chastised him.

"Not at your expense." He sighed. "Sanae, giving up the opportunity to really be with you has been the most difficult thing ever up until today. Being away from you as you need me is now the most difficult part."

She was at a lack of words. She closed her eyes, trying to find the right words for him to stay and finish his season. "Sanae, look at me," he told her. As she opened her eyes she was faced with him totally unguarded. "You've got to understand that you are my priority now. I really am serious about coming back and be there for you."

"I KNOW you are serious, this is precisely what is worrying me!" she told him. "Listen I promise I'll work extra hard and listen to doctors, but please don't leave your team because of me, I couldn't live with that guilt." She pleaded.

"I swear as soon as the referee whistles the end of the last game I'm jumping in a taxi to the airport." He promised.

"That's my Tsubasa," she smiled. They spent a couple minutes looking at each other. No words needed.

"I miss you so much" he told her suddenly. "My life is empty without you by my side. It took me way too long to realize how important you are to me. I feel useless here but I'll try everything I can to make you feel better." He vowed.

"I miss you too, but it's only three weeks left. What are three little weeks anyways uh? We managed three whole years" she tried to sooth him.

"I'm an awful boyfriend, here I am trying to cheer you up only to end up having you worried and taking care of me" he teased.

"Oh but you'll have to take care of me when you'll be back, don't you worry, who else but the best player in the world could help me get back on track uh?" she teased as well.

They smiled at each other when she heard his phone ringing. "Time to go," he said putting the alarm off but not moving from his computer. "Just go and train or else Roberto is going to hate me" she smiled. "I'll find a way to help from Brazil." He said a very decided look in his eyes. "Take care in the meantime and don't overdo yourself during your sessions right? I'll be there in three weeks and I'll take care of your training. Have a nice evening and just rest until tomorrow. I'll call you back tonight." He then switched off the Skype call.

She smiled and went under the covers for a good night sleep. She dreamed of him winning and running after a taxi cab all night long.

In the morning, as promised she heard the familiar Skype signal while having her breakfast. It always made her smile since she knew it was him.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her. That made her blush. The closer his comeback was getting the bolder he got with her. This was a pleasant surprise for her since he had always been so shy but it took some getting used to it.

"Hey yourself, so how was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty good, the training is getting tough though as Roberto really wants to get the "best coach" award at the end of the season.

"I'm positive he'll get it. Just having you in the team all the way from Japan is enough for him to get the award in my book," she smiled at him. She looked at him and saw his hair all wet. "Was the training that difficult or did you just get out of the shower?" she teased. He chuckled, God she loved that sound.

"I'm just out of the shower, I wanted to call you first thing but it would have been too early back home." Oh how thoughtful of him. And to think some of her friends were calling her crazy because she had been waiting for him. He no longer was oblivious. Gone was most of his shyness. That boy had grown up into a man most girls would dream of. Well too bad for them though, he already was hers.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked.

"Yep, I dreamed about a football player running after a taxi cab, I wonder what this could mean, any idea?" she teased again. She was rewarded when she heard him laugh.

"I might have an idea, but go on like that and I'm going to run after a cab right now. There's nothing I'd like more than to jump on a plane and get you in my arms." He told her looking right at her with a cheeky smile. Yup bolder and bolder. Once again she felt herself blushing under his stare.

"You're going to be the end of me," she said dropping her eyes.

"You better get used to it," he told her feeling the urge to lift her chin for her to look at him again. They heard her own phone beeping this time. "Therapy time?" he asked.

"Yes." She regretted. "Chin up young lady, you're going to rock that physiotherapy session!" he ordered. She smiled at his cheering up. "Since when are you the one cheering on me?" she said, just happy at his care. "Since I opened my eyes one day and realized how much you meant to me." He seriously answered. Her eyes became teary and she put her hand on his cheek through the screen. "Can't wait to be in three weeks." She whispered. "Have a good night".

"I'll talk to you tomorrow morning," he answered with a dry voice, touched by her small gesture.

Sanae then got ready taking her shower and finished her breakfast as she had to go downstairs to work on her foot.  
She was surprised to find Kojiro talking with her physician. What was he doing here? Was he injured as well?

"Hey there manager," he greeted her "So how is it going?"

"Er… pretty good I guess, I should be able to hit the fitness room in a couple days, right?" she said looking at the physiotherapist.

"Well actually you might start now. Kojiro here has agreed to supervise your progress as he's been here a couple times to work on his strength. And since you both are football players and know each other I think it would make a good deal for both of you."

He then left them alone and she looked at Kojiro suspiciously. "You came here all by yourself?"

"Actually, to be honest, I've been following orders from my Captain," he smirked. "I've been told to get you on shape right on time for his comeback."

"Why do I have this feeling this is going to be even worse than Physiotherapy?" she grimaced.

"Probably because that's true," he laughed. "Jun is going to check on your foot once or twice and Ryo is supposed to bring moral support and believe it or not, comical relief," at that he rolled his eyes while she giggled. "See? He's not even here and it works".

"So first thing first, we're going to have a little jog to the beach" and then he left the room to exit the building. Jogging? Was he serious? She could barely walk without hurting and he wanted her to jog?

She turned her head towards her physiotherapist who was taking care of another injured ready to question this session when Kojiro came back looking for her.

"Seriously, do you really think I would tell you to do that without checking with him first? Come on now I have other things to do!" he grumbled.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" she said, walking to the door with him.

She couldn't believe it but she indeed was able to do it. Very slowly, but she did it nevertheless. She would have loved Tsubasa to see her. When they arrived on the beach she paused for a couple minutes and Kojiro continued to run back and forth along the beach. He then came back and told her to stand up and roll her sweat pants up her knees.

"We're going to walk in the water; this is going to help you work on your muscles and joints without feeling pain."

And he was right. She wondered if he had gone through this before. He looked at his watch and left her there, running back to the center to go back to his own training.

"You're doing great! Same time tomorrow!" he shouted at her before leaving. He suddenly stopped and turned back to her "And don't forget to stretch when you're done! If you hurt tomorrow, your boyfriend is going to be a pain in my ass until he comes back and kick me!"

That made her chuckle. So she was left all alone walking in the sea. She could have left as well and turned back to the center but she stayed and started walking again. The sand under her feet was soothing and the water indeed avoided the pain. This was great. She had no idea how long she had been there when she heard Jun calling her back on the beach.

"Hey Sanae, how are you doing now?" he asked. She gave him a radiant smile, she felt better than she had in days!

"I jogged, can you believe it?" she said excited.

"I little bit early but well Kojiro is known for his radical solutions right? Let me have a look at your foot ok?" he offered.

Sanae sat on the sand and realized she didn't even have a towel to dry her legs and feet. "Sorry, we left in a hurry".

"It's ok," the medical student answered already checking her scar and her toe. He manipulated her foot and told her to inform him if she was feeling any kind of pain.

But she was feeling better. "Well I think you're doing good here." He finally said smiling. "I can safely report to my Captain," he winked at her.

"Seriously did he call the whole team?" she laughed.

"I don't know, but I know Kojiro, Ryo and I have been called yesterday evening. I'm pretty sure he called the girls as well. He'd do anything for you to get better."

Sanae still had her radiant smile. Even from the other side of Earth he was taking care of her.

"You should stretch and then go back for lunch and rest for at least two hours after otherwise you might end up with muscles soreness."

"Yes Sir," she teased. "Thank you for coming, it's nice to have a professional and friendly opinion on it."

"Anything for our Anego," he said. "Oh and by the way I've left a bag full of magazines Yayoi gave me for you at the reception."

Sanae smiled at that. "You'll thank her for me, please?"

"Sure thing."

Sanae did her stretching on the beach while Jun left and just like he advised; she made her way back to the center to have lunch and slowly came back to her room to read her magazines. She might have been really tired because she fell asleep without noticing it.

She woke up when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at herself in the mirror before opening the door; she wanted to be sure she had nothing on her face since her head had rested on a magazine while she slept.

As she opened she smiled discovering Ryo behind it.

"Hey Anego, how are you doing?" he asked before entering.

"Pretty good, thank you for coming." She said grateful.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come before but you know, exams and all." He started.

"Exams and all? Or Yukari?" she teased him, very pleased with herself when she saw him blushing.

"Hey!" he started. "That's all you get for all the teasing you made me suffer with Tsubasa" she told him before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Uhm, yeah that's fair."

"I'm happy for you guys you know," she genuinely said. "Do you want to go downstairs in the restaurant for a snack?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm good," he said sitting on a chair.

"So, the whole team has gotten an assignment from its Captain?" she smiled.

"He only called the three of us, the other guys are too far away." He explained.

"I'm ok you know, my training with Kojiro this morning was rough, and tough, but very effective."

"Well that's Kojiro for you," he winked.

She giggled, "Absolutely, he's tough but he's a nice guy, you just have to get to know him better."

"Hey should I get worried and call Tsubasa?" Ryo teased her again.

Sanae looked at her watch and told him "He should be calling soon let's tell him," she challenged him.

"Oh I don't want to intrude on you guys private time," Ryo said standing up.

"Oh come on, you've just arrived! And I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to see us both."

As if on cue, her computer signaled an incoming Skype call. Ryo saw her face change. The radiant smile she had could have lightened up the whole country, her eyes sparkled and she had a small blush. He really felt like an intruder but she had requested his presence so better stay or else he would suffer Anego's anger.

"Hey there, look who's here?" she greeted her boyfriend.

"Hi there mate," Ryo greeted him. "So how is it going in Brazil? Still on top of the championship?"

"Absolutely, I have one game in two days and another one the week after and then I'm off to Japan," he told him. "How are you doing Sanae?" he then asked her.

"I'm good," she beamed at him. "I see some guys received orders from their Captain," she winked at him. "Reporting to Captain, Sir!" Ryo teased him while coming to attention.

They all laughed and had small talk about his training and competition in Brazil and his upcoming trip back home. Then Ryo told them he had to leave because he was supposed to pick up Yukari from her mother's house.

"See you soon Tsubasa!" he said as he left Sanae's room.

"So tell me, how did it go this morning?" he turned serious.

"Pretty intense as you can imagine, Kojiro does not do things lightly," she explained. "But I really feel good, his method seems pretty effective and Jun checked my foot right after and thinks it's healing pretty good."

"I'm glad," he said. "He was pretty surprised that I called him but I couldn't trust this with anyone but him."

"Why is that?" she asked, curious.

"Well first of all, I know he already has a girlfriend and he's pretty serious about her so I'm sure he wouldn't try anything with you," that left Sanae so surprised her mouth stayed opened in shock. "Then, he had told me once about training in the sea to get stronger with his shoot."

Sanae seemed to snap out of it. "What do you mean you could trust him with me?" she pushed.

This time he was gracious enough to be the one to blush. "Well, uhm … Seriously Sanae don't you have any idea about how attractive you are?"

"I would never look at another man the way I look at you, you know that right? Especially seeing how wonderful you are with me without even being here." She said tenderly looking at him.

"I know, I know, but it's kind of irrational. Anyways I'm confident that with the help of our friends you'll be back on the field in no time. And trust me, I'll be the one training you there, you're going to wish you were back on the beach with Kojiro once I show you the Brazilian way of training."

"Uhm, I might take you on your offer and stay at the beach then," she teased.

"No way are you leaving me once I'm back," he confidently said. "I'll have ways to make you stay with me." God his look was so intense. "Like I'd seriously consider leaving you," she told him.

"Just a couple days and I'll be here. I won't be able to call you on the three next days because of the game. Roberto wants us to concentrate and booked us a hotel far away from everything for a boot camp. So I don't want you to worry, right?"

"Sure thing, thank you for telling me, I'll let you call me back when you're done." She then yawned.

"You should go to sleep," he told her, once again feeling the urge to touch her.

"I haven't even have diner yet," she protested.

"So go have diner and then sleep as much as you can, don't forget the Tiger's coming to train you again tomorrow morning,"

"Don't mention it … but you're right, I should get some rest, one morning training with him made me sleep half the afternoon. I should get ready for more tomorrow. Well have a nice boot camp then, don't overdo it and be careful not to get injured before your two last games, right?"

"I promise I'll be careful and will come back to you in one piece" he saluted her coming to attention just like Ryo had done a couple minutes before.

"I love you," she said without even realizing it. But in the following seconds she put her hand on her mouth in surprise as he stayed frozen on the other side of the screen. Then the biggest grin ever illuminated his face. "I love you too. See you in a couple days then." He then signed off.

Well, this was quite unexpected, but she could live with it. She decided to order her diner in her room and got ready for bed.

The following mornings, Kojiro made her run again and walk in the sea. She had her swim suit on this time so she could go farther and deeply work on her muscles.

"You should go faster now, come on don't make me waste my mornings!" he shouted at her. She hated him in these particular moments. When he was challenging her and she could not meet his expectations. She had hurt her foot the day before in a stair and it hurt a lot. She hadn't told him anything because she didn't want him to go soft on her. But she was seriously questioning her own sanity now. She suddenly felt a cramp and lost her balance because of a wave.  
Kojito ran to her to try and catch her before she totally loose her balance. She was swept away by a wave and he only could catch her arm before she was under water.

She coughed as he led her towards the beach.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Got a cramp." She told him seeing him frown. "Are you trying to make me believe that crap?" he growled. "Seriously Sanae what happened?" he insisted.

She sighed. "I hurt my feet yesterday walking up a stair and yeah I really just got a cramp, it just made me lose my balance and that freaking wave finished me."

He looked at her for a few seconds. She felt bare under his intense stare. It was like he was trying to decide whether she was being honest with him. "You do stretch after our session right?" he asked.

"Sure, the usual stretching moves for a whole thirty minutes," she answered.

"I don't get it, I'll give a call to Jun when I'll leave, he needs to check it."

"Well I'll make the stretching session longer today when I'll be done before lunch." She said not realizing she was giving him the information he was looking for.

"What do you mean before lunch? I'm leaving you at 9 every morning." His eyes were dangerously shining. She was so screwed.

"Erm … I go on with the session when after you leave, I stop before lunch and I stretch," she tried to say nonchalantly.

"Do you actually want to come back in your team or what? Damnit you should have told me, I wouldn't have gone that tough on you every morning!" he shouted at her. "I'm here with you for one hour and a half, concentrating on this and getting tougher everyday thinking this is all you get and you keep going on two whole hours after I leave?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a think to Tsubasa," she told him annoyed. This seemed to make him even angier.

"I don't care what he'd do if he knew; I'm talking about your career here! You've got to take this seriously. I didn't and for some time it nearly cost me my place in the team."

"Yeah well contrary to you guys I'm not a professional, my career like you say is not football related. Professional contracts for girls are way more difficult to get than for you guys because they are really rare. So I have to find a job that is leaving me enough spare time to train as well, get that?" She fumed.

"That would change should you leave the country," he told her. "I could introduce you to my agent; she'd place you in the best team in a couple days."

"Yeah right" she derisively laughed.

"I've seen you play you know, I needed to gather information before I started your training." He seriously said. "Tsubasa has also and even though he's supremely and seriously annoying with this realization of his regarding you, he's right when he says you could go professional as well." He honestly told her.

She profusely blushed; even more when she realized he still was holding her arm. He seemed to snap out of it and let her go.

"Is it ok if Maki comes tomorrow?" he suddenly asked. Sanae looked at him curiously. "Sure, why not?"

"She's helped me a lot to get my strength back; she could help you as well." He said before gathering his towel and packing his things. He then made his way to the parking lot but suddenly turned around her "I swear to God if you even as much as put a toe back in the sea once I've left I'm calling Tsubasa right away!" he threatened her.

"I won't" she reassured him.

"Jun should be coming to check on you this afternoon." He told her before he definitely left.

Well that was nice to know, that way she could ask him about her cramps. Now she had to find something to do. Hitting the fitness room was forbidden to her by her physiotherapist since he knew she was working on getting her muscles back with Kojiro. Going back to her room was boring her. She could not call Tsubasa because he hasn't been back from his boot camp yet. Oh maybe she could look for a replay of his game? She didn't have any difficulty to find it and gladly saw him lead his team to yet another victory. They already were champions, mathematically, not a single team could get enough points to beat them. She wished she could call him again but it was the middle of the night in Brazil. She was watching yet another replay of his goal when her Skype application signaled an incoming call. She got worried when she saw it was him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked at once.

"Everything's fine, Roberto let us some time off to celebrate but we'll pay it dearly tomorrow at the warm-down session." He chuckled.

"Wouldn't want to be in your place." She teased.

"Anyways I wanted to show you something," he said suddenly looking at her with much intensity. He then agitated a piece of paper happily.

"What's that? I can't see it, you're moving too fast," she told him, getting curious.

"That my love is my one way ticket back to Japan," he said happy. That made her smile. He started to yawn. "You should go back to sleep because you'll regret it tomorrow," she gently told him.

"Worth it," he said looking at her, "so worth it."

"Good night Tsubasa, have nice dreams" she said never leaving his stare.

"Oh trust me on that one, I have very pleasant dreams right now" he told her still staring at her. She shivered. His look was very intense and she felt like he was eating her with his eyes. "But they'll be nothing compare to really having you in my arms in a couple days. Can you believe it? We only have days left now, not even a week!" he happily told her.

The moment was gone. She smiled at him and urged him again to get some rest. When he finally ended his call she was smiling like a maniac. He clearly had a little bit too much of alcohol but not that much, he was a professional football player after all. But enough to make him all giddy and bolder than usual. Just a couple days now! She was giddy as well!

During her afternoon she met Jun and Yayoi. She chatted with her friends, commenting on magazines with Yayoi while Jun was having a look at her legs and feet. "Well I'd say you're all set for the field." He concluded.

"Seriously?" Sanae asked blown away.

"Absolutely." Jun assured her, "BUT, only very lightly at the beginning. I've heard of your recent exploit young lady," he gently scolded her. "Don't take it for granted Sanae, the slightest misstep could bring you back to step one and surgery."

"It's ok, I've learned my lesson; Kojiro's already berated me this morning.

"I know, he called me right after. Just promise me you'll be careful ok?" he said putting her foot on the ground again. "There, all set!" he said.

"When you say that I can come back on a field, do you mean with a ball? Or just jogging around?" she wanted to know.

"Let's say you take it easy this week, just a couple runs, maybe some fitness but no kicking right now."

"I just can't wait to face a goal keeper!" she excitedly said. Her friends laughed at her happiness.

"Goal keeper or game maker?" Yayoi teased her before she left with Jun.

That made her blush. He'd be here in a couple days. His next game was in Five days and then … Five days seemed like nothing when you consider she had waited three whole years. But right now they seemed like the longest part of her waiting. She made her way to her room to pack her things. She had three days left and she wanted to work on their exercise devices on the afternoon since she was now denied her all morning training in the sea.

Contrary to what she was expecting, her days left at the center went by really quick; she was now back at her apartment in Tokyo. She had left Nankatsu the year before in order to find a job enabling her to play in a team. He'd be here in two days, she couldn't wait. Tomorrow she was supposed to go to the stadium with Kojiro. He still had his entries in the stadium. So she found herself with him, Jun, Ryo and Wakabayashi who had just arrived from Germany. The national team was gathering and they took this opportunity for an impromptu training session. Sanae itched to kick in a ball. She had one just centimeters away from her foot. But she was terrified to do so. While the guys were having a game of their own, she was looking at the ball and nearly felt the urge to talk to it. Dear Lord, she was like him. That made her chuckle. She had teased him with his thing about talking to his ball and now she was about to do the same.

She oh so very lightly brushed it with her healing foot and lightly kicked it back with the other one. She didn't know the guys were observing her. She sighed, annoyed at herself. She WANTED to kick the damned ball but was scared to do so. Why the hell had she gone through surgery, therapy and those crazy sessions in the sea if she was unable to overcome her fear?

If she had looked at the boys, she would have seen them conveniently smile and silently leave the stadium.

She sighed again; totally oblivious to what was happening. "Why can't I kick you?" she finally lost her will battle and addressed the ball. She was getting angry now. "WHY THE HELL CAN'T I KICK YOU?" she shouted. In her anger she did not realize she had been left alone in the stadium.

"The ball won't hurt you, you know, it's my best friend, and my best friend would never do something bad to the woman I love." Said a voice behind her.

She was frozen in shock. She was definitely going crazy. Talking to a ball, hearing voices. Yep absolutely insane.

"So this is how you greet me?" pouted said voice. She closed her eyes. He was here. This could not be a hallucination. He definitely was here. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She heard him move behind her and pass her to face her at last. She still had her eyes closed and for some reason, shock, shame, anger, fear, you name it, she couldn't look at him.

He was getting nervous and worried here. This was not how he had envisioned his reunion with her. She was supposed to throw herself at him. They were supposed to hug, kiss, happiness... Then why was he so worried about her? Why hadn't she even looked at him?

He took her in his arms and hugged her for the longest time. "I'm here now, the guys have been awesome with you but now I'm here and I'll be taking care of you. Sanae, love, tell me what's wrong?" he said stroking her hair.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she finally answered. "I'm scared to death of that ball and in the same time I'm dying to kick it."

"Shhh it's ok, we'll go there, one step at a time. This is your first time on a field in months that's enough for today." He then kissed her head.

"You're here," she finally stated looking at him. That made him smile. "Well I'm glad you've finally noticed me," he gently teased her. "Come on let's get out of here, my taxi is waiting for me."

"Can we stop at my apartment before going to Nankatsu?" she required.

"Oh we're not going to Nankatsu, today and tonight I'm all yours, I've told the guys I'll see them tomorrow." God that guy was gold.

"How about your mother?" she worried.

"She was waiting for me at the airport; I've told her where I'll be." He explained. "She seemed pretty happy about it actually," he was winking at her.

So, cheeky Tsubasa was back, and for real, not through a screen. And they were heading to her apartment. Alone. Woooh.

"Anything planned tonight?" he asked.

She blushed. "I was thinking about looking for your last game on the internet actually." He squeezed her hand. "Well not that I want to spoil, but we won, you're dating a Brazilian champion," he boasted.

"So cheeky," she teased him. "You love me anyway," he boasted again. That made her laugh. "That's right," she said while he snaked his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. She then put her head on his shoulder.

When they arrived at her place she felt nervous. He had an overnight bag with him. This was it: the moment when their relationship would take a more real aspect. He seemed to feel her uneasiness and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Sanae, if you're uneasy with me staying with you tonight just say so. I'm sorry if I've presumed instead of talking to you. I don't want to pressure you."

She felt relieved. This was her Tsubasa, not some sort of horny man who would abuse her. "I'm the one who's sorry. I've been surprised by your come back and I'm kind of disturbed with that ball kicking thing. We've been waiting for this for so long and I'm ruining it." She apologized.

He took the keys from her hand and unlocked her door for her. She was trembling way too much which in his book clearly indicated that whatever she was saying, she was not ok with the situation.

She opened the door and let him come in. Her apartment was small but very cozy. The door opened to a large living area where she had a kitchen overlooking on the living room. She had been able to settle a small dining table and a couch. Behind that were her bedroom and a bathroom. The whole apartment was bathed with light coming from huge French windows.

"It's pretty nice" he complimented.

"Anything in mind for dinner?" she asked. Hadn't she been so fidgeting he might have answered something REALLY bold but now was not the time. "Anything from home is fine with me" he smiled. "Need any help?" he offered. One of her eyebrows rose. "Do you even know how to cook?" she teased.

"Hey!" he started indignantly. "I'll have you know that I make a pretty decent feijoada!"

"I'll take you on that offer another evening then, but right now, home cooking you required, home cooking you'll get!"

She was feeling better. Honestly how could she not feel better? He helped her with the vegetables, and then settled in her couch to watch some TV. He laughed when he saw a commercial with Kojiro. When she was done with the cooking, he helped her setting the table. They ate in a much better atmosphere. He told her about his last game and how Roberto had ousted him as soon as the game was over. He hadn't even been here to see him get his best coach trophy. He complimented her on her cooking telling her how much he had missed her bentos in Brazil. He was dying to touch her but felt shy remembering her uneasiness.

They cleared the table and the kitchen and settled in the couch, watching some TV. Tsubasa was feeling really tired because of the jetlag but he didn't want to leave her or presume that they could spend the night together again like they did in Brazil. He didn't even realize he had drifted to sleep, Sanae being in his arms. He was woken up in the middle of the night because he the remote control fell on the floor. Sanae woke up as well.

"You should go to sleep in your room, I'll keep the couch" he offered.

She looked at him, feeling at peace now. "Nonsense" she just answered, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.


	10. Airport waiting

The muse is leaving me Not so many ideas left This one is pretty much the last one so if you have other ideas, do not hesitate to drop me a private message

Yeah … truth is I have some ideas left over … but they are VERY …. Uhm … not canon :p Like Sanae becoming Miss Japan and Tsubasa having to deal with HER fame instead of his.

*******************************

She hadn't been able to close one eye the whole night. He was flying back to Japan and she was the only one to know! She felt incredibly special. Even his mother didn't know, he wanted to surprise everyone and she was his accomplice. She could have jump all over the place with joy. But she had to keep a low profile otherwise everybody would know her secret.

She was now driving her car to Narita International Airport. She was listening to Coldplay, singing along, just overwhelmed with joy. She has no difficulty parking her car and had a look at herself in her mirror before going out. Well … a sleepless night had her eyes a little red but definitely shining with happiness. She took a deep breath as she excited her car and moved towards the arrival area. She checked the huge screen looking for his flight and she realized she was here very early since it still was not announced. She had wanted to overcome potential traffic jams and had left very early but this was a quiet afternoon as if everything wanted to be perfect for is come back. She checked her watch and estimated how long her wait would be. Well at least a good hour so better get comfortable.

She went to a newspapers store and bought a good book and a football magazine with him on the cover. Journalists knew his comeback was very close but they had no idea how close. She then settled in a little coffee store in front of the arrival screen. She started with the magazine since it was about him. There were pictures of him with his Brancos jersey, proudly holding the Brazilian championship cup he had just won with his team. He had grown up a lot. He should be so tall now. He had gained a lot of muscle. She already was a blushing mess before he left when she had to take care of his shoulder just because she was seeing him with his bare torso. Just imagining how developed he could now be made her blush again. She started her book while seeping a cup of tea. Boy was this book good! This was her saving grace as she didn't see the hour go by. When she checked the screen again, his flight was up there, next one to arrive.

She felt her heart racing. This was it, he'll be there in a couple minutes. She had imagined their reunion a thousand times during the last three years. From the most romantic to the very dramatic one. She nearly had practiced her welcome speech according to every possible situation. From the horrible "we're only friends thank for your help" to the "you're the love of my life let's elude and get married". She chuckled. If he knew he would fly back to Brazil in the minute. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his flight announced as "currently debarking". He still had to go through customs and get his luggage back. She turned towards the huge door that would soon open on the travelers from Los Angeles. He will certainly be exhausted. He had a 12 hours flight from L.A. and had another 20 hours journey from Sao Paulo. She had prep talked herself in not hoping or expecting anything from him at the moment. But her heart didn't care about it and was beating faster and faster.  
The door was sliding open! She held her breath waiting for him. Would he recognize her? Would she recognize him? Oh come on let's be serious, she had a magazine with him on the cover, OFF COURSE she would!

She turned around quickly thinking again on the article stating his come back to Japan was imminent, she hoped no journalists were here spying somewhere. She really didn't feel like being on the cover of a trash news magazine. Nothing suspect around. She focused her attention back to the door. There! That's him. The picture on the magazine was so not giving him justice. He was handsome as ever, muscular, bright eyes, dreamy smile. She was smiling like crazy when she waved at him. His own smile got even more radiant as soon as he spotted her. He was behind a luggage trolley surprisingly holding only two suitcases. After three years she had expected him to come back with a whole plane of luggage. But hey, first he was a boy, uhm no scratch that, first, he was a man, then he was a man living only for football. One luggage probably was full of "best friends" and the other full of jerseys.

"Hey" he said when he finally was close enough to her.

"Hey yourself" she managed, clearly overwhelmed with emotions. They looked at each other for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence when she snapped out of it. "Welcome back, how was your flight?" she asked.

"Pretty long" he said, still smiling and looking at her as if he was discovering her all over again.

"Do you want me to drive you to your house or do you want to rest a little before?" she offered. He looked at her puzzled. "Uhm, where could I rest?" he asked curious.  
She suddenly looked embarrassed. "Er … my apartment is not that far away from here, since I'm on an internship here I had to have a place close by."  
He beamed at her. "Sure thing, I'd love to see your place." He said following her with his trolley.

Ok, ok, deep breath, is my apartment ok? Have I left anything he'd laugh at on display? Sanae's brain was thinking at a light speed. God would he think less of her because she was inviting him at her place as soon as he had set foot back in Japan? Why couldn't her brain just SHUT UP?

"So what's up here?" he casually asked while sitting in the passenger side of her car. "Well not much" she said. We all finished senior high school and we're trying to either find a job or start our studies at university. Obviously the guys are looking for teams. Taro's still in Paris, Genzo in Germany. Kojiro's in Europe with his agent at the moment." She said while driving back home.

"It feel strange coming back on this side of the road" he suddenly said. "I bet" she told him smiling.

"So what are you up to then? What kind of internship are you doing?" he was curious. "Journalism" she answered. "Arg! And to think I thought I had avoided them," he teased her. That made her laugh. Her laugh was contagious and soon he was joining her.

She indeed was living close to the airport and he followed her leaving his huge luggage in her trunk while taking a smaller bag with him.

"I'm so jetlagged that I don't even know what day we are." He told her when she opened the door to her small apartment.

"Well you really should rest then" she said patting her hand on her couch. "Do you want something to drink or are you hungry maybe?"

He smiled, looking at her but not answering. "Tsubasa?" she pushed.

"Some things never change," he told her, "you're always taking such good care of me." His face looked serious suddenly. Silence filled the apartment. Could he try to imply something else? Was she reading too much in him? "I really hope some other things haven't change either by the way." He continued staring straight at her.

She furiously blushed clearly not expecting him to be so bold with her. Was he really bold? Well if he had felt like he had to point it out, he was referring to their talk, right?  
She turned around getting some water boiling to make tea and tip toed to reach a shelf where she had mochis. Damn her small legs! She gasped when she felt a hand on her hip and saw an arm easily reaching said mochis and putting them on her kitchen counter. First hand never leaving her hips, she felt him close to her. She deliciously was feeling warm and desperately wanted to step back a little and crash on his torso.

"Red azukis? God I missed them so much!" his voice said dangerously close to her ear. She felt goose bumps all over her body. He was driving her crazy. The hand moved from her hip to snake around her waist, soon joined from the other side by his second one. "But I've missed you much more." He told her while hugging her. She let herself go into his embrace and closed her eyes in pure happiness. They stayed like that a couple minutes until the blowing sound of the water boiler made them jump.

"Real tea with mochis, I'm in for a treat," he said disengaging himself from their hug. She still had said nothing and he would have been worried if she hadn't willingly shared it. She had waited three years for him to come back, he could wait a little while for her to process it. He went to the couch to sit down and she soon joined him with a tray covered with mochis, tea pot and cups. She brightly smiled at him. "There you go" she beamed. She finally had found again the capacity to speak.

"Thank you so much, now I definitely feel I'm back home," he said before taking a mochi from the tray and engulfing it in his mouth. She served his tea, then hers and she sat beside him. Usually, she would have stayed on her knees on the floor but she needed the closeness, just to be sure it was real.

She waited for him to take a first sip of tea and put the cup back on the coffee table before she put her hand on his and told him "I've missed you too you know."

He turned to focus his attention on her and turned his hand so that he could linked their fingers. "Like I said, nothing has changed for me," he told her again. "I'm still in love with you, and these three years without you had been difficult. I had a hard time there you know, I haven't told anyone before because I didn't want to worry you guys, especially not you or my mother."

"Oh Tsubasa!" she said turning to him and tenderly stroke his cheek. He relished the moment but reassured her. "Not that bad, don't worry, especially now that it's over. It was tough, the training was much more intense, the other players very talented, I was all alone there even though I had Roberto and made great friends. But above all, you weren't there."

He was the one now cupping her face between his hands. "Promise me you'll never let me go away without you again." He told her, dead serious. Dear God, did he even realize what he was asking of her? This was some serious promise. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to leave? Or come back to Brazil after that game against Holland? I barely could manage to leave. I couldn't look at you otherwise I would have never left again!" He still had his hands on her face and was, once again, very close to her. He was staring at her, as if challenging her to answer.

"I don't want to be away from you ever again," she stated. He breathed again, not even noticing he had stopped doing so waiting for her answer. "But it's kind of difficult though, I don't expect you to stay here in Japan, right?"

"I've had offers from Europe," he continued. "But if you want to stay here and go on with journalism, I'll settle for a J-League team." He offered.

"Absolute non-sense." She dead planned him. "Some of the best football team in the world are in Europe. And so are great journalism schools." He smiled at her.

"Does it feel as surreal to you as it feels surreal to me?" he chuckled. "I've been back only one and a half hour ago and we're already talking about our future together."

"Definitely surreal, like a dream come true actually. But it feels nice though." She knew she was blushing again.

"You're so adorable when you blush" he commented. "Please don't say that, it's going to be worse" she whined. But it did not stop him. "So adorable that it could become my life goal to make you blush" he whispered at her ear. Dear Lord that boy was incorrigible! The effect he had on her was incredible. The slightest touch or breath on her skin was doing wonder in her heart and belly. And they had barely touch! What would it be when they will kiss? Oh boy, he was leaning on her, she was about to kno … OOOOOH BOY ! 


	11. She did not wait

Uhm ok I got another idea when I thought I was over I just realized everything I wrote so far was far too easy for Tsubasa. As we say in France, I wanted him to "ramer" (rowing) a little to get Sanae.  
Let him sweat a little, and why not, get jealous.

The very special action Sanae will take on the field as a football player is for real. I've seen a goalie do that some years ago Well an actual goalie, mind you.

**********

She had not waited. And somehow he was the one having told her not to. He had been back from Japan one week ago and still no sign from her. His friends had not told him anything about her as if it was a natural occurrence that she wouldn't be there. He didn't know what was bothering him the most. The fact that she was not there or the fact his friends found it so natural that they didn't even bother to feel strange about it.

He had cornered Ryo about it yesterday.

"She's not in Nankatsu right now." He told him sighing. "Come on let's have a drink somewhere, it's going to take time." He took his jacket and led Tsubasa towards a little coffee shop he didn't know before.

Once they settled in front of a hot cup of tea, they were athletes after all, Ryo started his story.

"It's been really difficult for her you know. She tried her best to make us think she was ok. Well she managed it for nearly a year and a half. Or maybe she indeed was ok. But somehow, and I still don't know why, one day the façade started to crumble. Can you believe what she did at that time?" he smiled in spite of his sad story. "She started to play football" he had a sad laugh. "She wanted to forget you and she played football, really, I'll never understand women," he said.

"Why do you say she wanted to forget me?" Tsubasa interrogated his friend. This one raised an eyebrow as if challenging him. Tsubasa continued. "I mean … well, like you said, if this was her real purpose, that's not a great solution to achieve it, right? We've been exchanging letters and she's never seem that sad to me." He mused.

"Things got worse after your express come back for our game against Holland." Ryo insisted.

"Yeah, this I can believe, because it's been the same for me. Going back to Brazil has been even more difficult than leaving the first time." He confessed. "God I can't believe I'm having that kind of conversation with you".

"Maybe you should have it with her." Ishizaki told him.

"Well that's what I would have done should have she been there," pouted Tsubasa. "When is she supposed to be back anyway?"

"You've got a good month of waiting," Ryo started before Tsubasa interrupted him "WHAAT? What is she doing? Getting ready for the World Cup or what?" he started to tease and was absolutely surprised when he realized Ryo was looking at him surprised.

"Thought you didn't know where she was?"

"You're kidding right? She's started football two years ago and she's been selected in the national team?" Tsubasa was incredulous.

"Well that's Anego for you, she never does anything half" Ishizaki smiled. "She's great on a field you should watch her games, you'd like it. Well even more than you already like her," he couldn't resist in teasing his captain.

"I can't believe no one has ever told me about that. She's never mentioned anything in her letters!" he complained. "Where are they training?" Tsubasa asked. Ryo grimaced at that. "She's been in France for a month now and she's there up until the end of the competition".

"Well that's good because I planned to go to Europe. There are a couple teams I needed to check, plus I wanted to see Taro and Genzo."he said determined.

"You're really going to go there to see her?" Ryo asked.

"Absolutely, there's a discussion we started before I left that we definitely need to end. No if you'll excuse me, I've got to go back home and explain to my mother why I'm about to leave again."

With that, he left Ryo and made his way home. He called Taro on his way home and quickly organized his stay. Now he had to tell his mother about it. This would be tricky because he hated getting her sad and leaving again that soon was not very nice of him.

"Mon? I'm home!" He sat on the stair to take off his shoes and was greeted by his little brother Daichi. After their diner, he took care of Daichi and put him to bed. He had insisted on doing it every night in order to spend much needed time bonding with his brother. He had barely known him from Brazil after all. It pained him that he was going to leave that soon. He came back in the living-room looking for a way to explain it to his mother. To his utter surprise, she was expecting it.

"I've got to say that I would have been disappointed if you hadn't gone after her." She even said.

His mother definitely was the best mother ever! He just had to find a plane and off he would be to France.

Two days later, he was on a plane for a nearly thirteen hour's flight to Paris. Taro would wait for him at the Charles De Gaulle Airport to guide him in the city. He would then fly across Europe to meet with a couple teams and of course, try to see Sanae. He had a look at her career, it was really impressive. He couldn't believe he had missed that important fact about her. He had placed a few calls before leaving and had managed to get in touch with the female team's coach. Lucky for him he was a fan of his. Tsubasa hated using his fame to get favors but his pride be damned, if this was what it takes to get to her, he would do it!

What was bugging him though was how she would welcome him. She was right in the middle of the most important competition ever. He would never bother her during it, this would make her loose her focus. Before he left he had downloaded videos of her games on his computer and he had now the possibility to have a look at them. Wow, Ryo was right, she definitely was really good, no wonder she had been selected in the national team. She had grown up a little and was still as beautiful as ever in his eyes. He was not used to see her with a ponytail but he could understand the need to gather her hair while playing. He even spotted her on a training session wearing Genzo's famous cap, he will definitely have to ask what she was doing with it. He was proud of her achievements but very worried about what it meant for them. Had she forgotten about him? About what he told her before he left? Indeed she had not waited but had she left because she didn't want to stay inactive while waiting? Or had she left because she was done waiting and wanted a new life? Again … he could not believe not one had ever mentioned this to him. He closed his computer and tried to get some sleep otherwise he would suffer from jetlag again. His plane was supposed to land in two hours now, better get some rest.

When he was done getting through customs and he got his luggage back, he looked in the crowd for Taro. His friend was supposed to wait for him. He was happy to see him again, they had talked over the phone a couple times but they had not meet since the latest call for the national team. He was missing him, the golden combi needed practice! As he scanned the crowd he noticed him at the back of the waiting room. He too was wearing a cap. He smiled and waved at him, trying to be discreet.

The two men greeted each other and left for Taro's car. He explained he might have been recognized by paparazzi and teased Tsubasa about making the front page in French people magazine regarding their love affair. Since Tsubasa's plane landed pretty late they were lucky enough to avoid the huge Parisian traffic jam and Taro quickly and efficiently drove back to his house. He was leaving in the West suburb of Paris, close to the PSG training camp in Poissy. Tsubasa was then able to meet Taro's girlfriend, Azumi. They had a quick diner before everyone went to bed. Taro had an early training the morning after and Tsubasa was starting to feel tired as well. Taro guided him to his guest bedroom. As he entered it, Tsubasa was assaulted by a perfume he had not smelled for years. He stopped at the middle of the room taking a deep breath recognizing the smell with no hesitation.

"Has she been here?" he asked his friend.

Taro looked at him incredulous.

"She was there last week-end, I can't believe you can guess it just by entering the room!" Taro said impressed.

"I can still smell her perfume," Tsubasa slowly whispered closing his eyes and loosing himself in his memory.

"Well good night then," Taro left him alone knowing his friend needed some alone time to face the consequences of the decision he took a couple years ago. He knew Sanae had decided to move on but had never succeeded. But this, his friend will have to find out all by himself, he owed that to the girl he now considered as a sister. 

Tsubasa and Taro went to the PSG training center the day after. Taro was going to his usual training session and Tsubasa was having a look around, having been approached by the team's management. Playing again with Taro had a huge appeal and he was very tempted but he wanted to check all the teams before making his decision. He enjoyed the tour of the camp they had prepared for him and finally joined Taro on the field. The team members insisted on a golden combi demonstration. Tsubasa and Taro enjoyed their time together as if they had never been separated. It was fun and liberating. They felt like they were 12 again. Needless to say the team and its staff were impressed and reviewed the initial offer they planned to make to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa deeply enjoyed that day and when he came back to Taro's place he nearly was at peace. Up until he entered the guest room to be greeted by this heady jasmine smell. God what he would give to hop on a taxi cab and go see her! To think she was a couple minutes away from him was pure torture. Even more than when they were thousands of kilometers away.

He still didn't know how to approach her. Maybe he should write to her before? Or give her a call? No, not a call. She would see right through him in a matter of seconds. Writing was the right choice. But what to write?  
That he desperately needed to see her? That he had been an egotistical prat and he regretted it? That he was in France, waiting for her?

He sighed. Maybe he should just leave for the next club in his list and come back in a couple days? Next in line was in Germany, that way he would get the opportunity to meet Genzo. And maybe ask him about that infamous cap, which now was on Sanae's lovely head.

Luckily for him, the trip to Germany was a very quick one. He was delighted to meet his friend again and regretted Taro could not come with him. Genzo had bought a huge house and was able to host him for a couple days. Which was nice because he definitely wanted to train with him and try his new shoot, so honestly, who better than Genzo Wakabayashi for that, right?

He still didn't know how to ask him about Sanae though. It seemed to him that every single one of their common friends knew something he didn't and it was bothering him greatly. On one evening he decided he had enough and asked him the question that was burning his lips ever since he had seen to video in the plane.

Genzo looked at him amused. "Are you jealous or something?" That got on Tsubasa's nerves. He trusted his friend but he clearly was lost and did not appreciate his humor right now.

"I'm just curious. I've just discovered she's into football and …" that made Genzo chuckle. "What?" Tsubasa asked unnerved.

"Come on, as far as we've known her, she's always been into football."

Tsubasa sighed, "yeah I know, that's not what I meant, I didn't know she played that's all." He paused, contemplative. "I didn't know she played that well, she's great with a ball."

"She definitely is, one day she nearly scored against me. And I'm pretty sure she'll do it for real one day." Genzo said proudly. Tsubasa eyed him suspicious. Could he be interested in her as well? His own friend with Sanae?

"Relax, you know she's more like a sister than anything." Genzo reassured him when he saw his suspicious look. Damned, busted. Tsubasa was graceful enough to blush.

"She doesn't know I'm in Europe and I don't want her to know right now, she's competing in the World Cup, and Japan has just qualified for the quarter-finale, she deserves respect and concentration."

"She deserves to be happy as well you know" Genzo tempted him. Tsubasa looked at him trying to judge whether he was serious or not.

"That would be a pretty awesome encouragement I guess, but you're the only one able to decide that. She's playing against Germany, the game would be on tv if you want to watch it," his friend offered.

"What are their chances?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well Germany clearly is the favorite team here, just like us guys, they don't seem to realize how good the female team has become. Sanae's a replacement I'm not even sure she'll get to play, unless they want to let the usual player have some rest before semi-finale or even the finale" he mused.

"So good enough for you to consider them for the finale I guess," Tsubasa teased his friend.

"Like I said, they're good and have a surprise effect because no one's been expecting them. Sanae is a great asset to the team, they just haven't realize how much yet but that will come. And I'll have to give her my cap," he laughed.

Ah. The infamous cap. "What's up with that cap anyway?" Yeah … smooth Oozora …

"I let her wear it once because she was training with the sun in front of her. She teased me saying she would keep it and I told her I'll give it to her the day she will score against me. She nearly did it that day."

The two men then settled in front of the tv and watched the game. Genzo was right, Sanae entered during the second half and scored the winning goal. Japan was in semi-finale against France!

"Semi-finale against the organizing country is going to be tough," Genzo stated.

"I've seen the French team training the other day with Taro, they're good and have a good spirit, and it's going to be a great game. Too bad I'll miss it, since I'll be in England that day." Tsubasa regretted.

"Will you be back for the finale? We have tickets with Taro, I'm pretty sure we can find one for you." Genzo told him, clearly letting him no other possibility than to say yes.

"Sure thing." Tsubasa answered. His last stop would be Spain and Barcelona. He knew deep down that this was the team he wanted. But he wanted it with her so he could just stay in France a little bit longer and have a good talk with her. That is if she still was interested. His friend understanding his moment of wonder, decided to call it a night. Tsubasa got to his room elaborating his schedule for the next days in order to be able to be back for the finale. He had liked watching her play. She definitely was good and he realized that he liked watching her very much. He wondered if she reciprocated his liking in watching her play. Well truth be told, he wanted to know if she still reciprocated his liking of her at all. He decided to go to sleep and leave the day after.

Tsubasa was in his hotel room in Manchester and surfing through the channels of the huge tv looking for a sports channel that would be airing Sanae's game. He had not realized how female football wasn't as popular as male football in Europe. This was stupid, men or women, it still was football!

He finally found it and happily saw her playing in the second half-time. She had a determined look and her cute ponytail, he definitely found endearing. He frowned as he realized she had difficulties. Just like Genzo had predicted, France was not an easy team to defeat. He know was getting a new understanding of how Sanae must have felt during all these years when she was supporting him. He felt powerless and he didn't like it a bit. Japan and France were in a perfect equality and very few minutes were left. Clearly the first team to score would win its tickets to the finale against none other than Brazil. She suddenly made a lightening acceleration and got rid of a the French defender before making a smart back pass to her striker who scored the winning goal. He was delighted for her. It definitely was time to go back in France, to go back to her.

When he arrived, he just had enough time to hop in a taxi to go to Le Stade de France were the finale was going to take place. The huge stadium was right in the border of Paris's peripheral highway and he was lucky he arrived earlier than he originally planed because it was starting to get huge traffic jam. He called Taro to check where he could join him and quickly found him with Genzo. They went to their places and waited for the show.

And what a show it was. Again, Sanae was not part of the original team. But when the second half-part started, she got to be chosen again and entered the game. Things got crazy when Japan's goalie got injured and had to leave the field. As Japan had already used all its replacements, a decision had to be taken. Someone had to go inside the cage. The guys looked at their female team in wonder, who would do it? They were quite close to the Japanese bench and suddenly Genzo pushed Tsubasa to the side.

"Hide so that she can't see you!" he ordered. Wordlessly Tsubasa did it realizing that Sanae knew Taro and Genzo were there and that she was looking for them from the field. Genzo had a silent conversation with her and he walked as close as possible from the field and throw his cap to her.

"Good luck! If you don't win this I fully intend on getting it back!" he shouted at her.

She chuckled and put it on, together with the gloves her official goalie had thrown away. The guys could no longer see her face but her entire attitude was determined. Once again both teams had scored one goal each and there were very few minutes. Japan had to score because Brazil had one more player.

Sanae was trying to forget everything around and got concentrated on the ball. She remembered her conversations with Genzo about it. She had requested a special training with him in order to understand better how goalies were working. She knew they studied feet positions and angles. When she saw a Brazilian striker arrive in front of her she felt like Luke Skywalker when he tried to shoot down the Death Star. Well it was Genzo's voice in her head, not Yoda. She had to stop her! When she shoot, Sanae seemed to be frozen in the spot, then she dived to the correct side and stopped it, protectively keeping the ball in her hands. With a powerful shoot she brought back the ball into Japan's attack and looking at the timer on the huge screen, took her decision. It was sink or swim. She could hear her trainer shouting at her but she did it anyway.  
She rushed ahead in support to the Japanese attack and got the ball back from a Brazilian trying to start a counter strike. She shooting with all the energy she had left and her world stopped when the ball ended inside Brazil's cage. She had scored the winning goal!

She fell on her knees as she heard the referee whistling the end of the game. They were world champions! She felt tears running down her cheeks, she heard the public shouting and singing for them. She heard and felt her team-mates congratulating her. But she was in her bubble, in another dimension. She had thought that winning the world cup would be the ultimate achievement of her life, the most powerful emotion ever. But she felt empty. She felt she had accomplished her mission, but something as missing.

She looked for Genzo's cap, fully intending in giving it back to him as their bet was still on and she definitely wanted to try and score a goal against him. She turned around to realize it still was in Japan's cage. She couldn't move away since her team mates were still hugging her and jumping all over the place. She tried to look for him or Taro in the public when she saw him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was beaming at her, so proud, so happy.

And suddenly the world started to turn again. The bubble exploded as she took in his smile and waved at him. Taro gestured at her that they would try to come down on the field. She couldn't wait. Today anything could happen. And whatever happened would only result in a positive thing for her. This could possibly be the best day of her life! He was here!


End file.
